La tierra contra el sol
by Lance-Lobo
Summary: Tras desatar la ira de Apolo, los caballeros de Atena, que han sobrevivido, se preparan para una nueva guerra santa, a pesar de que su situación es más precaria que nunca. Por su parte, Seiya se encuentra viajando, acompañado por un joven de nombre As.
1. Capítulo 1 Una razón para seguir

**Capitulo 1: Una razón para seguir **

Ahí estaba él, de pie y sin moverse, inmerso en su propia realidad que, aunque más parecida a un vacío que a cualquier otra cosa, lo llenaba paz. En un lugar en el que no había nada más que él mismo y una espesa negrura a donde quiera que mirara, el cerro sus ojos, pues no los necesitaba, no había nada que ver pero, donde los ojos salían sobrando, su sentir no le era suficiente. Un cumulo de sentires, usando las mascaras de la tranquilidad y la paz, recorrían su cuerpo de manera sutil y constante, trazando su camino desde los pies hasta las puntas de su alborotado y castaño cabello. Sentía como si la vida misma fluyera libremente a través de su ser.

Sin saber para qué, lentamente abrió sus ojos, los cuales relucían con el mismo color que su cabello, y alcanzó a ver un leve destello que, a lo lejos, se asomaba tímidamente de entre la oscuridad, como una pequeña estrella solitaria atrapada en el fondo de la noche. Pese a ser tenue y delicada, emanaba una calidez, para él, reconfortante desde la distancia, lo envolvió y atrapó en una sensación tan intensa, tanto en alegría como en tristeza, que fue capaz de robarle una lagrima desde lo más profundo de su alma. Por un lado, sentirla, lo hacía feliz, por otro, poder sentirla lo hacía sollozar -Eres... -logro decir susurrante, antes de que su vista comenzara a nublarse por la salada humedad de sus ojos.

Desesperado, extendió una mano intentando alcanzarla sin importarle lo lejos que la luz estuviera. Tambaleante por la lluvia de sentires que había atravesado y aún con su mano extendida, dio algunos pasos hacía la luz pero, por más pasos que daba, el se quedaba en el mismo punto, sin avanzar en lo absoluto, lo que solo lo hacía caer en desesperación.

Escuchó un susurro detrás de él pero, no le importaba nada que no fuera esa luz, el susurro se escuchó de nuevo, un poco más fuerte pero, seguía siendo demasiado débil para distinguirlo y este se volvió a escuchar una tercer vez, ahora con la suficiente fuerza para distinguir en él a una voz varonil y lograr arrojar al viento el nombre que guardaba. –¿Seiya? –fue lo que el susurro ocultaba en un tono grave y con un rastro de preocupación.

La inútil caminata de Seiya fue finalmente interrumpida por un cuarto intento de parte de la misma voz, solo que ahora mucho más enérgica y decidida. Ahora quieto, Seiya, aún con su mano extendida, cerro sus ojos nuevamente, para abrirlos, en seguida, con un dejo de sorpresa en su mirada y al hacerlo, el ya no veía más oscuridad. Volteando hacia todos lados, de nuevo, veía la sencilla habitación de paredes blancas, con pequeños muebles de madera juntos a las mismas, su cama, que se mantenía tan arreglada como cuando acababa de entrar a la habitación, y frente a él, una ventana completamente abierta que, desde el segundo piso, tenía una vista perfecta de la ciudad que dormía bajo el abrigo de la noche y de un hermoso cielo estrellado.

A sus espaldas, Seiya escuchó de nuevo su nombre proveniente de la puerta de su habitación, mismo lugar de donde surgió un suspiro así como las siguientes palabras de esa misma persona. –Por un momento, pensé que te arrojarías por la ventana. -dijo con un evidente alivio en la voz.

Seiya, escuchándolo, notó que su mano aun se extendía hacía fuera de la ventana y suspiro al entender la relación. –¿Nunca has visto una estrella tan brillante que te vuelve imposible contener el impulso de querer tomarla entre tus manos? -preguntó Seiya contemplando el horizonte y con un tono burlón y acompañado de una leve carcajada, esto, con la intención de alejar a ambos de un tema que ni el mismo era capaz de comprender del todo. –Despreocúpate, As, vuelve a dormir, que ya solo quedan pocas horas antes de que tengamos que irnos.

Desde la abertura de la puerta, un rostro, de tez clara y coronado por cabellos rojizos y rizados, que apenas llegaban a la mitad de su frente, asentía al tiempo que sus ojos azules observaban muy pendientes la quietud del cuerpo ante él, esperando, ya fuese una frase, una acción o, tan solo, el más leve cambio en el ambiente. Ni siquiera él mismo sabía que era lo que esperaba, solo se mantenía así, esperando, con su mirada clavada en Seiya, como si, con ella, quisiera obligarlo a hacer eso que él esperaba.

Seiya, que podía sentir el peso de la mirada de As sobre su espalda, pensaba en algo que decir, buscando ideas en la vista que la ventana le proporcionaba, algo que le evitara tratar de explicar eso que ni el mismo entendía, algo que hiciera que, As, dejara de pensar en lo que vio pero, sin dejarlo a él como un loco, o al menos eso era de lo que Seiya intentaba convencerse a sí mismo en su silencio, como ya otras veces lo había hecho. Muy en el fondo, Seiya conocía la verdadera razón del por qué, una vez más, le escondería algo a una persona con quien compartía recuerdos desde su infancia y es qué, muy dentro, él aún no podía confiar en As tanto como él quería, como ahora, siempre hubo un impulso que lo detenía justo antes de decirle algo importante y esto lo incomodaba y entristecía sobre todo cada vez que recordaba sus días compartidos en el orfanato, cuando eran niños pero, había vuelto a decidir hacerle caso a ese impulso.

-Bueno, será mejor dormir, hay que aprovechar que está vez contamos con camas. –dijo Seiya en un tono somnoliento, como si no hubiera pasado nada o ,al menos, no le importara, sacudiendo su cabello con su mano mientras se giraba para darle a As una sonrisa burlona y forzada, luego, tras un bostezo, caminó hacia su cama para dormir, no sin antes pedirle a As, con el mismo tono somnoliento, que hiciera lo mismo y cerrara la puerta cuando se fuera.

-Seiya, realmente, hiciste que me preocupara por un momento –dijo As entre susurros, tan bajos, que solo él logro escuchar, y esbozando una sonrisa a ojos cerrados, cerró la puerta para luego caminar por el pasillo hasta dar con una ventana cerrada al final de este, donde se detuvo y contemplo la luna durante unos instantes. –Seiya, aunque quiero, ya no soy capaz de dudarlo más. –dijo, mientras que admiraba la belleza y esplendor, del ojo marfil que prestaba su belleza al firmamento. Absorto en ella, parecía intentar hablarle con los ojos, la miraba como si se tratara de algo más que solo un adorno colgado en lo alto. –Supongo que fui el único que llego a hacerlo. ¿Cierto?

Bajo el mismo fulgor plateado que mantenía cautiva la atención de As, lejos de ahí, las paredes y columnas de un enorme santuario eran delicadamente iluminadas. Formado por cinco templos que en conjunto hacían alusión a una forma de cruz, siendo el templo del centro en el más grande así como el que estaba al frente el más alargado y el que se encontraba en la parte posterior el más pequeño, mientras que los templos a los lados eran del mismo tamaño.

El enorme y espeso bosque que lo rodeaba, hogar de una majestuosa cantidad y diversidad de flora y fauna, llenándolo de vida, así como la luna que, abrumadoramente cerca, llenaba los muros de mármol de elegancia, dotando de una tenue, delicada y casi celestial luz que cubría cada rincón, iluminando tanto como si se tratase del amanecer de un día nublado, ambos cargaban el ambiente con una esencia y una vista tan bellas que rozaban la divinidad.

La luz de la luna se escabullía hacía dentro de los templos a través de los hermosos vitrales que los adornaban y en los cuales se representaban diversas escenas con la luna misma como protagonistas. También, tragaluces en cantidades decentes, tomando en cuenta el tamaño relativamente grande de los templos, permitían una iluminación agradable y fue precisamente a través de uno de estos que un rayo de luna se adentro en las intimidades del templo central, donde un joven de armadura carmesí, dormía recostado sobre una de las incontables columnas que sostenían el templo.

Como si esa fuera su intención, el haz lunar se llego hasta la pálida piel de su rostro, que era cubierto por algunos de sus cabellos de esmeralda, donde comenzó danzar, hasta que, con su caricia, finalmente pudo despertarlo. Sus ojos aqua se abrieron y al sonar de las cadenas que colgaban de sus brazos, comenzó a levantarse, más por reflejo que por voluntad propia, pues el resto de su conciencia perecía aun fuera de él, ocupada en otras cosas.

Caminaba sin saber a dónde iba pero, ni siquiera por eso reaccionaba y a través del opacado destello de sus ojos entreabiertos se podía ver todo, menos conciencia. Su mente aun estaba ocupada, intentado darle sentido a sus últimos recuerdos, poniendo en orden el momento en el que, tras luchar hombro con hombro al lado de su hermano, cayo rendido al agua, donde flotó tranquilamente por momentos pero, lo que no podía asimilar, era aquella intensa luz, una luz que a pesar de ser tan brillante, terminaba volviendo todo oscuro. La desesperación comenzó a abrazarlo cuando, por más que lo intentaba, no podía recordar lo que sucedió después de ver la luz, aquella le impidió llegar a su destino, allá donde se encontraría con ellos.

-Ellos. ¿Quiénes eran ellos? –se pregunto así mismo, dándose cuenta que la respuesta que buscaba no estaba después, sino antes de su ultimo recuerdo, llegando así, a los dos cosmos que necesitaba alcanzar. –Aténa! ¡Seiya! –exclamó con sobresalto, mismo que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran por completo y que le devolvió el brillo a su ojos, junto con la totalidad de su conciencia. Lleno de consternación por no saber lo que le sucedió a esas personas su primer impulso es correr a donde estén y entonces logra razonar el hecho de que é ya no se encuentra en las ruinas del templo de Aténa y que ya ni siquiera es capaz de sentir el cosmo de, al menos, uno de ellos. –Aténa, Seiya. –Dijo de nuevo, ahora con susurros acompañados por la salinidad de sus ojos recorriendo sus mejillas y con el único consuelo del frio y luminiscente abrigo de la luna, cubriendo su pena. Y en medio de esa pena, logró escuchar leve sonido, parecido al de una pequeña campana.

-Esos nombres que de tu boca han salido, será mejor que los guardes en tu corazón, de lo contrario sus dueños caerán en el olvido, Shun de Andrómeda. –dijo una voz a sus espaldas, en un tono serio, como queriendo asegurase de que su palabras fueran tomadas en serio y que fue capaz de cortar las lagrimas de Shun.

Shun, sintió un cosmo sereno, pero impresionante y se giró para encarar a su dueño, quien le hablaba, al hacerlo, notó a un joven que aparentaba una edad similar a la suya, de cabello rojizo, su piel aunque clara, estaba algo bronceada, sus ojos, azules como el cielo, eran enmarcados por un antifaz de plata y, sobretodo, notó que iba vistiendo una armadura del mismo color que sus ojos y con detalles en plata, como su hombrera derecha que parecía el ala de un ángel.

Shun quiso reaccionar, obligar al sujeto que tenía en frente a contarle lo que había sucedido pero, en ningún momento pudo sentir que sus cadenas reaccionar hostilmente, fuera quien fuera él, no estaba ahí como su enemigo así que quiso hablarle pero, el habló primero. –Mi nombre es Icaro, acompañame, hay alguien con quien debes de hablar.

Icaro pasó a un lado de Shun y con un paso firme se dirigió hacia la salida del templo que conectaba el templo central con el templo posterior. Shun, por su parte se mantuvo estático, la incertidumbre no lo dejaba moverse e Icaro se percato de ello. –Como estabas inconsciente, los demás se te adelantaron y ya se han ido de este lugar, eres el único que queda de los cuatro, si no quieres retrasar más esto, te sugiero que empieces a caminar. –dijo Icaro para sacar a Shun de su momentáneo letargo, y funciono pues ahora Shun lo seguía de cerca.

Saliendo del templo central, caminaron por un sendero rodeado por maleza y flores, Shun no paraba de contemplar la belleza del lugar en el que estaba, llegó al punto de compararlo con los campos elíseos y mientras caminaban, usando el ruido de fondo de la campanilla que Icaro tenpia sujeta a su muñeca, la mente de Shun imaginaba el tipo de persona con quien hablaría, así como a donde se habían ido todos, suponía que habría regresado al templo de Atena pero, algo, le decía que las cosas, no habían resultado tan simples.

Finalmente Icaro y Shun llegaron al templo posterior, el más pequeño de los cinco, cuya entrada era precedida por escalones que recubrían la pequeña colina sobra la que estaba postrado el templo y al entrar con solamente un salón, que al igual que los otros templos, estaba decorado con vitrales en sus paredes, y tragaluces en el techo, las únicas diferencias además de su tamaño, era que la parte central del suelo estaba cubierto con un alfombra de terciopelo de color plata así con algún detalles azules y que siguiendo la misma y llegando al fondo del salón, se encontraba un trono hecho de madera con cubiertas de terciopelo plateadas y en la parte superior, sobre una base, reposaba un arco de relativamente gran tamaño que parecía hecho de plata. Icaro se acerco al trono, ante el cual se arrodillo en señal de respeto, Shun, nervioso, se acerco después y se mantuvo de pie.

La luna parecía brillar con mayor intensidad, atravesando los vitrales con su luz, como si no hubiera nada que la obstruyera e iluminando con más fuerza el interior del templo. Shun estaba agobiado por no saber qué hacer o qué esperar, miró a Icaro y vio como este, a ver el efecto de la luz, bajó la cabeza y un cosmo comenzó a inundar la habitación, un cosmo del tipo que solo había sido capaz de sentir un contado número de veces, algunas brindándole calor, y otras, terror, un cosmo que llevaba la esencia de lo divino.

Segundos más tarde, como salida del viento, una hermosa mujer de cabellera larga y dorada, con una piel blanca como la nieve y ojos tan dorados y brillantes como su cabello, aparecía tras el trono de madera y al acercarse a ellos, su elegante vestido blanco se meneaba con el viento como si fuese uno con él, haciéndole parecer como si fuera aún más largo de lo que ya era. Ver su figura era ver la elegancia pura, así como sentir su cosmo era sentir la más pura dignidad, en definitiva, Shun estaba convencido que tenía enfrente a una diosa.

-Artemisa, aquí está el último de los cuatro caballeros de Atena, Shun de Andrómeda. –dijo Icaro, quien aun se mantenía arrodillado. Shun, al oírlo, suposó que Icaro se había equivocado, pues ellos siempre habían sido cinco y no cuatro pero, recordó las palabras que la había dicho Icaro momentos antes. "_Esos nombres que de tu boca han salido, será mejor que los guardes en tu corazón, de lo contrario sus dueños caerán en el olvido, Shun de Andrómeda." _Tras recordarlo, Shun ya entendía lo que había sucedido pero, el se negaba a creerlo, así que le pido, o mejor dicho, suplico a Artemisa por una respuesta concreta.

Artiemisa, dudosa, miro por un momento a Icaro, preguntándole algo con los ojos, y este le respondió de la misma manera y después se dirigió a el caballero de Andrómeda. Shun escucho de la voz de la diosa de la luna, como es que una batalla entre Icaro y Seiya, se convirtió en un intento de suicidio, tal como Artemisa lo llamó, cuando Seiya levanto su puño contra Apolo, el dios del sol y como, tras esa insolencia, Apolo decidió acabar con todo, destruyendo por completo el santuario de Atena y todo en su interior, para que ese hecho no volviera a repetirse.

Shun supuso que esa debió haber sido la luz que vio antes de que todo se tornara oscuro y comenzó a preguntarse cuál era la razón del por qué sigue vivo, así como los otros, según comentó el mismo Icaro. –Y la única razón por la cual, tu y los que entraron al santuario de Atena junto contigo, siguen vivos, es porqué Artemisa así lo deseó, fue su voluntad, la que los salvó. –Comentó Icaro. –En el último momento, ella los sacó del santuario y los trajo aquí, al santuario de la luna pero, tú habías estado inconsciente desde entonces.

Artemisa, sabía que el corazón de Shun aun guardaba la pregunta más grande así que se decidió a contestársela aunque esté no se la hubiera preguntado aún, diciéndole que nadie, ni siquiera ella tenía idea de que fue lo que sucedió con Atena o con el caballero de Pegaso, pero, dado que el poder de Apolo, el cual fue capaz de convertir el santuario de Atena, en arena, no estaba dirigido propiamente al santuario, sino a ellos dos, era bastante viable decir que ambos habían muertos, aunque el único que podía decir lo que pasó en realidad, era el mismo Apolo. –Lo siento mucho, Andromeda pero, esta será una guerra que tendrán que luchar sin su diosa que los guíe y, sin el caballero, que hasta ahora, de entre ustedes ha sido el único capaz de derrotar a un dios. –dijo Artemisa, en un tono frio, importándole poco la manera en la Shun lo tomara.

Shun cayó de rodillas al suelo, y estrechos ríos salados emergieron nuevamente de sus ojos, la sensación que tuvo cuando despertó había regresado, pero esta vez no era una simple preocupación o presentimiento, esta vez era una realidad, él no había sido capaz de llegar hasta donde estaban Seiya y Atena luchando contra Apolo y ahora ambos estaban muertos.

Artemisa, continuaba hablando, pero el sufrir de Shun le impedía escuchar algo no fuera su propio llanto, hasta que, como un eco resonando dentro de su alma, escucho un pequeño fragmento de las palabras de Artemisa diciendo "_nueva guerra."_ Tras escucharlo, las lágrimas de Shun se detuvieron y sus ojos aqua, aun nublados, se fijaron en el bello y delicado rostro de la diosa ante él. Quiso mirarla con enfado, pero lo único que lograba enviarle con la mirada, era angustia.

La desesperación volvió, finalmente, su víctima al caballero de Andrómeda, y aunque no se atrevió a llegar hasta la diosa de la luna, se hazlo de golpe y entre sollozos se acerco tambaleante hasta ella, sus lagrimas se abrían paso de nuevo, por el camino que ya conocían bien y con voz quebrada le reclamo, le exigió que explicara a que se refería con las palabras "_nueva guerra."_

La divina mujer comprendió la reacción del joven caballero. –Espero que no pensaras que la cólera de Abel terminaría de una forma tan sencilla. –comento con sarcasmo y frialdad, la encarnación de la luna, para luego continuar. –Si bien es cierto que el mismo canceló el juicio divino al que se había condenado a la tierra, el no lo dejara así y ni siquiera yo estoy consciente de sus fines o motivos.

Cerrando sus dorados ojos y suspirando, Artemisa volvió a repetir lo que ya había dicho, remarcando sus palabras referentes a su actual situación en la que carecían de una diosa y un líder que los guiara en medio de una guerra recién desatada. El caballero de Andrómeda usando la negación para no terminar hundido, finalmente es vencido, cayendo nuevamente de rodillas rindiéndose ante la histeria y ahí, arrodillado en el suelo, perdió toda esperanza, exclamando, tan fuerte como su pena se lo permitía, la falta de sentido y motivo que tenia seguir luchando sin Atena, sin la razón que ella les representaba, sin el único motivo que les inspiraba la disposición a morir en batalla, lo único que justificaba las cicatrices en su piel.

Artemisa perecía decepcionada ante la escena que contemplaba comazado, incluso, a dudar si había hecho lo correcto al salvarlos de la cólera de Apolo. La diosa de la luna, suspiro nuevamente y, acto seguido, volvió a mirar a Icaro, quien se mantenía arrodillado, iniciando por segunda vez, una plática interpretada solo por los tonos de azul y oro de sus ojos. Al final, Icaro, asintió con la cabeza, se irguió y camino firme aunque con calma, hasta el caballero de Andrómeda, esté al tenerlo junto a él, alzo su mirada para cruzarla con el guerrero de Artemisa pero, lo que encontró fue el puño del mismo, viajando hacía su rostro, lugar donde impactó, cuyo impulso causó que Shun rodara un poco por el suelo, sacándolo del espacio alfombrado y quedando tendido, mirando el techo, sobre el suelo.

Antes de que, Adrómeda, lograra siquiera moverse, una jabalina dorada se incrusta en el suelo, a escasos centímetros de su cara, haciéndole reaccionar. –Shun. ¡Eres una desgracia a tu título de caballero! –exclamó con, Icaro, agresividad, quien de nuevo, estaba al lado de Shun. –Si realmente piensas de esa forma, será mejor que ahora mismo ponga fin a tu existencia, junto con la de los problemas, que seguramente les causaras a tus compañeros, que aún ahora, se yerguen firmes ante el poder de Apolo.

Shun no sabía que responderle al hombre que amenazaba su vida, al tiempo que cuestionaba su honor. –Andrómeda. ¿Tan fácil te hez olvidarte de lo que significaba Atena? –Interrumpió la diosa. –Puede que ahora, se encuentren más solos que nunca, ante el enemigo más temible que han enfrentado pero, aun así cuentan con todo lo que han necesitado en batallas anteriores para salir airosos, una causa, y lo más importante, que siguen vivos.

En el suelo, Shun cerraba los ojos intentando asimilar las palabras de Artémisa y de Icaro, dándoles vueltas en su mente hasta llegar a algún punto donde él pudiera darles significado, hasta que poco a poco, estas fueron tomando forma y sentido, se dio cuenta, que el aun con una diosa enfrente, nunca lucho, por los intereses o caprichos de ella, sino que las cicatrices en la su piel, su armadura y su alma, son el resultado de una lucha constante por su propio deseo de justicia, paz y amor sobre la tierra. Tal vez Atena, su diosa, ya no esté a su lado, pero la causa que ambos compartían, misma que compartía con el resto de los sagrados caballeros de Atena, aun, seguía viva en él, eso era por lo había luchado y por lo que, en respeto, honor y memoria de su amada diosa, seguirá luchando hasta el día en el que su cosmo se reuniera con con el de ella. Por un momento, Shun se sintió culpable al arrojar, tan fácilmente, al viento, todo lo que Atena significa para él y eso le hizo darse cuenta de lo que había tras las palabras de Icaro. Con qué derecho, él se atrevía a llevar la armadura de Andrómeda y llamarse caballero de Atena si era capaz de olvidar, de un momento a otro, aquello por lo que Atena y sus caballeros, siempre han estado dispuestos a dar la vida.

De manera intensa, el cosmo del caballero de Andrómeda comenzó a emanar, deshaciendo la jabalina de oro que estaba a su lado, Shun abrió los ojos y aunque un guardaban secuela de su llanto, por primera vez desde que despertó en el santuario de la luna, ya no tenía rastro alguno de duda, y comenzó a levantarse. Icaro, solo esbozó una sonrisa y se separo del lado de Shun quien avanzaba, ahora con paso firme, para detenerse justo enfrente de Artemisa, misma que mantenía un semblante indiferente, casi como si la respuesta del caballero de Andrómeda no la hubiese terminado de convencer pero, dentro de ella pensaba, que al menos, eso era mejor qué nada.

-Gracias. –dijo Shun, con una voz calmada. –Gracias por recordarme aquello que olvide, ahora será mejor que me vaya pues, como usted dijo, ahora estamos más solos que nunca, y es por eso, que debemos estar más unidos que nunca. Artemisa asintió como respuesta para luego recibir una pregunta más de Shun. –Solo dagame, usted que es Artemisa, diosa de la luna y también, quien envío a sus ángeles por nuestra cabeza. ¿Por qué nos salvo de la muerte, si eso era lo que usted nos deseaba desde un principio?

Tras momentos de ver directamente a los ojos de Shun en silencio, los destellos dorados de la diosa se cerraron, le dio la espalda al caballero para dirigirse a su trono, llego a él y se apoyo en su respaldo. –Considera esto, un juego entre mi hermano y yo. –dijo seriamente y sin voltear, aunque, aún así, podía sentir el descontento e indignación del caballero, a través de su cosmo, prueba de que no le agradaba ser solo un juguete en las manos de un dios.

–Ten en cuenta, que es gracias a este juego que tu y los tuyos han recibido la oportunidad que necesitaban para intentar hacer algo. –dijo de nuevo la diosa aunque, ahora, con un tono más dulce mismo con el que continuó y sin voltear aun. –Ahora ve, Shun de Andrómeda, ve a tomar tu lugar en esta nueva guerra y asegúrate de buscar tu ideal desde el primer momento, porque, temo decirte, no tardaras mucho en recibir tu muerte a manos de Apolo.

Shun no dijo nada, le preocupa no conocer a fondo los motivos de Artemisa, pero de momento no podía hacer nada al respecto, solo concentrarse en que esos motivos le permitieron conservar la vida a él y a sus compañeros, y que sus cadenas se mantuvieron tranquilas en todo momento, aun cuando Icaro lo amenazo con matarlo. Por ahora lo único que debía preocuparle al caballero de Andrómeda era encontrar a los suyos y, tal como Artemisa dijo, tomar su lugar en esta batalla, con el fin de mantener en alto los ideales de Atena, así que solo asintió con la cabeza y se despidió solo con su mirada, de la diosa y su ángel, para luego dar media vuelta y salir del templo.

Cuando el caballero de armadura carmesí ya se había marchado, Icaro se acerco a su diosa, que se encontraba sentada en su trono y le preguntó – ¿Está segura que esta es la mejor forma de hacerlo.

–Así es. –respondió Artemisa. –Entre más solo estén y se sientan, más rápido obtendré lo que quiero, y si eso me satisface, tal vez, les ayude de nuevo. Icaro, ve ahora pero recuerda, nuestra causa exige la perfección en nuestros actos, no te equivoques. –dijo con liderazgo, pero aun sí había un dejo de ternura en las palabras que le dirigió a su ángel.

Tras escucharla, Icaro se arrodillo ante ella, colocando su puño derecho en su pecho, acción con la cual se emitió el sonido de una campanilla. Artemisa se percato del sonido y observo la pequeña campana atada a la muñeca derecha de su ángel. –Parece que, al menos, tu ya lo estas entendiendo. –dijo ella mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, para luego desvanecerse en el viento, fundiéndose con él, de la misma forma en la que había llegado al principio, la luz de la luna disminuyo, oscureciendo el sitio, donde, él joven de cabello carmín, se mantuvo inmóvil por algunos momentos más.

El sol de la mañana ya se posaba en el cielo, y bajo el, los niños de un pequeño orfanato jugaban fut bol, custodiados por la mirada vigilante de un par de las monjas que se encargaban del orfanato. Los niños gritaban y reían a los compas de la diversión que les daba su juego, mientras que las monjas, envueltas en sus hábitos de colores negros y blancos, sonreía al ver que aun en su situación los niños eran capaces de reír a carcajadas y también de cómo un joven de cabello castaño, compartía con los niños en medio del patio, aumentando su alegría mientras, llenando de tierra su pantalón de mezclilla, y la playera roja arremangada que estaba vistiendo y divirtiéndose tanto o incluso más que los mismos niños, parecía uno más de ellos.

-¡Seiya, ya esa hora de irnos! –Exclamo una voz proveniente desde detrás de las monjas , de un joven de cabello carmesí y ojos de un azul profundo, y vestido de la misma manera que su amigo, solo que con una playera blanca, junto a ellas, también observaba el juego con una sonrisa, una voz fácilmente reconocible, para ese joven de cabello castaño. –¡De acuerdo, entonces que así sea, As! –Le contesto Seiya a su amigo, lo que causo el descontento de algunos niños que aun querían seguir jugando.

Seiya, cargando un morral blanco al hombro, se disculpo con los pequeños por dejar el juego a la mitad y también aprovecho para despedirse, misma cosa que, As, hacía a la par con las monjas, agradeciéndoles por permitirles pasar la noche en ese lugar. Finalmente ambos salieron de por las puertas del orfanato, dejando atrás la voces de los niños que se despedían principalmente de Seiya.

Caminando a la par por la calle, con el tráfico de la ciudad como ruido de fondo, As mira en el rostro de Seiya y ve un semblante lleno de firme convicción, como el que tiene un hombre al empezar un nuevo y emocionante viaje, lo que lo extrañó pues, han pasando años desde que, él, se embarco en este viaje en el que ahora lo acompañaba.

-He de reconocer que te admiro, Seiya. –comento de la nada el joven de cabello rojizo, sorprendiendo al propio Seiya con su comentario y al ver que el no contestaba, prosiguió. –Despues de tanto tiempo y tantas cosas, aun guardas la esperanza de encontrar a tu hermana, y cada que un dia más, pasa, en vez de perder esa esperanza, te despiertas con la convicción y la fe de que ese día la encontraras a la vuelta de la siguiente esquina, por esa convicción y esa esperanza es que te admiro.

-Sigo vivo. ¿No es así? –Preguntó Seiya, sumido en serenidad, -Vida y una causa que seguir, es todo lo que necesito para despertar cada día con ganas de seguir adelante. –As que sin habla por las palabras que le acababa de decir Seiya, y con curiosidad y un casi imperceptible dejo de preocupación, le pregunto donde fue que él lo escucho pero, por más que Seiya, busco en su memoria, no fue capaz de recordar el momento exacto en que aprendió esas palabras. –No lo sé, supongo que es algo que siempre he pensado. –dijo finalmente con un rostro serio y dejando inmerso en sus propias ideas a As.

-Sí, supongo que en el fondo, un hombre no es nada, sin una causa que seguir. –Pensó As, mientras él y Seiya, continuaban su camino.

**CONTINUARA……**

**He aquí la primera parte de la primera obra que realizo para ustedes, espero que sea de su agrado, gracias por leer y estaré esperando sus reviews.**

**Se cuidan gente.**


	2. Capítulo 2 Deber

**Bien aquí les traigo la segunda entrega de mi obra pero, antes que nada les dare los agradecimientos a las personas que me hicieron el favor de dejarme review:**

**HWR: Ya veras, que lograre sorprenderte con mi trama, y descuida, que eso mismo es lo que me molesta a mi también, así que lo evitare a toda costa.**

**Golden Knights: Gracias por tu critica, espero que mi trama siga siendo de tu agrado**

**Guillermo: Gracias por el apoyo**

**Pegaso Seiya: Paisano, gracias por tu interés en mi historia y por haberme agregado a tus fav, no defraudare eso**

**Satoshi: Te agradesco tu opinión y que me hayas devuelto a la escritura, espero este capítulo te agrade, se cuanto lo has esperado.**

**Bueno eso son todos, ahora sí, de lleno al segundo capítulo, espero cumpla con sus expectativas**

**Capitulo 2:**

**Deber**

El sol de medio día coronaba el celeste techo del mundo, con trozos flotantes de algodón blanco que, de manera lenta y pausada, se dejaban llevar por la voluntad del viento. Bajo ellos, se extendían un bosque de tonos dorados y escarlatas, que era despojado, cruelmente, de sus hojas por el viento, así como un cristalino he inmenso lago, en cuya superficie, con vanidad, el sol parecía detenerse para admirar su propio reflejo. Ambas obras de arte de la naturaleza, eran divididas por un estrecho camino de concreto, a orillas del cual, dos jóvenes, caminaban a la par por el lado del bosque.

Seiya, el joven de cabello avellana y piel morena, comenzaba a ceder ante el cansancio, su camiseta empezaba a empaparse de sudor mientras que sus piernas, cubiertas por un pantalón de mezclilla azul y desgastado, daban pasos cada vez más cortos y cansados, sus tenis blancos, aunque cómodos, no podían reducir la dolencia de sus pies y por más que en su rostro pudiera verse la convicción de seguir, finalmente llegó el momento en que tuvo que detenerse. Agitado, se inclinó hacia el frente, apoyándose en sus rodillas, para tomar un respiro, dejando caer su morral blanco de su hombro.

Una mano de tez clara, le acerco una botella de plástico con agua al rostro de Seiya, cuyos ojos café la contemplaron por segundos. As, quien le dio el agua, le pidió que descansaran un momento, Seiya miro a su pelirrojo amigo y notó que él no daba muestra alguna de cansancio, se mostraba entero, totalmente erguido, su respiración era tranquila, y la playera blanca que vestía, estaba por completo seca, como si ni el calor ni la caminata le importaran.

Seiya le agradeció y comenzó a beber de la botella, As, tomó otra botella del morral que él llevaba y acompaño a su cansado amigo. –Tan solo sera un momento y luego seguiremos. –comentó el joven de playera roja. As, mirando hacia otro lado, soltó una leve carcajada al recibir la respuesta que ya esperaba desde un principio. Seiya, al notarlo, supuso que la carcajada de su compañero de viaje, era alguna burla hacia él, y solo le contestó con una leve mirada de enojo, que a la vez, hacía notar que, dicho enojo, no era más que solo una broma.

Lo que para uno par de jóvenes que viajaban era un día caluroso, para otro, era una fresca y nublada tarde. El tono depresivo y gris del ambiente, opacaba el brillo carmesí de su armadura de hombros caídos. El caballero de Andrómeda corría sin dar señales de querer detenerse, por un camino pedregoso y rodeado de montañas, con tanta prisa como sus piernas le permitían, dejando a sus espaldas un paisaje, de cinco montañas, mejor conocidas como los Cinco Picos, cada vez, más sumergido en la bruma que cubría el horizonte.

Sus piernas estaban llenas con la certeza de seguir avanzando, su rostro portaba el semblante da la concentración en sus actos, sus ojos se mantenían fijos en un destino que aun era imposible divisar con la mirada pero, su conciencia se mantenía distante de el mismo, recordando lo que acababa de vivir en aquellas montañas que, ahora, le daban el ultimo adiós, antes de desaparecer a sus espaldas.

Llegaban, a su memoria, los recuerdos de su leve estancia en aquellas cinco montañas, así como de su reencuentro con el caballero del dragón. Recordó la pequeña cabaña, lugar donde buscó primero, totalmente vacía y abandonada, recordó su exhaustiva búsqueda por su hermano de batallas, alrededor de los cinco picos, hasta por fin, encontrarlo meditando, al pie del acantilado, en el que, su difunto maestro, solía pasar tanto lo días lluviosos como las noches nevadas, casi como si el flujo descendente, de la cascada de Rozan lo mantuviera hipnotizado.

Shiryu se mantenía ahí, sin moverse, con su traje oriental de color claro puesto, su larga cabellera azabache ondeaba hacía un lado bajo el capricho del viento de las montañas. El caballero de Andrómeda, que se acercaba lenta mente por detrás, comenzó a sentir algo extraño en el cosmo de la persona que tenía delante, en quien, el espíritu del deber, al que ya se había acostumbrado tras tantas batallas, ahora era suplantado por una abismal melancolía.

El joven de cabellera esmeralda exclamó el nombre de su amigo pero, este, no respondió. Shun supuso que el rugir de la cascada ante ellos le impidió escucharlo, aunque descarto de inmediato la idea al considerar estar demasiado cerca de Shiryu para que eso haya sido posible.

-¿Qué sucede, Shun? –Dijo finalmente y sin dignarse a voltear, el caballero sin armadura.

El caballero con cadenas hablo acerca de su intención de reunirse con todos y con esa misma unión, hacer frente al poder del dios del sol. Sus palabras estaban llenas de fe en que su objetivo era alcanzable, así como, de aires de valentía, inspirada en la causa que recién le había sido recordada aunque, tras ellas, solo hubo silencio.

Después de momentos de escuchar únicamente el sonido de la tempestuosa caída del agua, Shiryu finalmente se giro y comenzó a caminar hacía su visitante. Shun lo veía hacercarse, pero sus ojos no lo veían a él. La combinación de tonos verdes y grises en los ojos del caballero del Dragón ciertamente miraban en la dirección en la que se encontraba Shun pero, parecían estar fijos en algo más allá de la realidad que los rodeaba.

Shiryu siguió caminando de frente, pasando al lado de su amigo y deteniéndose, quedando, ambos, de espaldas al otro. –Eso, no servirá de nada. –comentó el joven de largos cabellos, causando la reacción, del caballero a sus espaldas, de girar hacia él y explicando, en seguida, que dado el número tan reducido de caballeros, con vida, reunir en un solo punto a solo la mitad, significaría dejarle una puerta abierta, enorme y directa, a un Apolo, cuyas fuerzas e intenciones les eran desconocidas.

–Parece que, al final, su palabras fueron ciertas pues, en esta guerra, al menos de momento, cada quien deberá estar solo. –comento, Shun, con resignación. –¡Te equivocas! –exclamó, Shiryu, en contestación. –Aunque cada quien tenga un fin individual, que cumplir en esta guerra, no estamos solos, ya que nuestro ideal es el mismo y cumpliendo con nuestra parte será la forma en que ayudaremos a los demás a cumplir la suya.

Shun estaba algo confundido, si su amigo entendía perfectamente eso y era obvio, por su voz, que no tenía la menor duda al respecto, entonces. ¿Por qué era que su cosmo no reflejaba eso? Y en su lugar emanaba tristeza, la suficiente, para conmoverlo ligeramente. Su preocupación, empujada por su curiosidad, finalmente ganó y se dispuso a preguntarle directamente, a Shiryu, el por qué de la contradicción de su cosmo pero, antes de que lo hiciera, el caballero del Dragón, habló.

–Shun, nuestras respectivas partes en esta guerra, están por ser reveladas. Será mejor que te vayas y te prepares para cumplir con la tuya y no te preocupes, ten por seguro que yo cumpliré con la mía. –al decir esas palabras finales, el caballero sin armadura, siguió su camino, alejándose del acantilado y dejando a solas con su pensamientos, al caballero de Andrómeda.

Saliendo de sus pensamiento y volviendo al presente, Shun, seguía corriendo y alejándose de las montañas hasta que, la sensación de un cosmo, desconocido y a la distancia, lo obligo a detenerse. Aquel cosmo, que parecía estarle llamando a gritos, retándolo a llegar a él, provenía de muy lejos, aun más allá que las montañas de los cinco picos, la cuales, devoradas por la bruma, ya ni siquiera ocupaban un lugar en el horizonte y aun así, podía sentirse claramente.

El caballero de armadura carmesí estuvo muy tentado de regresar y lo habría hecho, de no ser por qué, a aquel cosmo desconocido se le acercaba ya, uno que tenía bien grabado en la memoria y en el cual, por casualidad, estaba pensando en ese momento.

–Cumpliendo con nuestra parte será la forma en la que ayudemos a los demás. ¿No es así? –dijo, el caballero de Anrómeda, con una voz serena, que era desmentida por él apretar de sus puños, para luego seguir su camino, corriendo aún más rápido que antes.

Más allá de la bruma en el horizonte, más allá de los Cinco Picos, a la sombra de una montaña y tras un pequeño lago, se escondía una modesta aldea. Casas pequeñas y sencillas con un toque de la cultura china, así como personas modestas y amigables que, en general, llevaban una imagen que hacía juego con su hogar.

A la mitad de ese pueblo tranquilo, un hombre sobresalía de entre los demás. De cabellos ligeramente largos, rizados y echados hacia atrás y de un negro profundo y brillante. Su piel, aunque clara, de un ligero tono bronceado, era cubierta de ropas para nada acordes a quienes le rodeaban, en su lugar, llevaba puesto zapatos, pantalón y playera blancos, totalmente y sobre esta última, una camisa de color rojo, desabotonada y con su largas mangas dobladas hasta sus codos.

A ojos cerrados, el joven se mantenía estático, cabizbajo y con las manos dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón. La gente que pasaba a su alrededor, le prestaba una mirada curiosa y nada más, ignorándolo al momento siguiente, continuando con sus propias charlas y asuntos. Lo que esas personas no podían notar, era el inmenso cosmo de ese, aparentemente inofensivo joven, el cual, para aquel que pudiera sentirlo, era retador y ansioso por ser escuchado, era casi como si pidiera a gritos que alguien fuera a su encuentro, cual faro brillando en la penumbra, hasta que, finalmente, su llamado fue respondido.

Tras una leve y sonrisa de satisfacción, el misterioso joven alzo su rostro y abrió sus ojos, tan profundamente negros como su cabello, y ante él, encontró a un joven oriental de larga cabellera azabache, su torso estaba desnudo, y en la parte inferior de su cuerpo llevaba un pantalón negro, cubierto por los restos de lo que alguna vez fue una sagrada armadura dueña de un glorioso fulgor esmeralda.

Uno frente al otro se mantuvieron en silencio pero, la sola presencia de ambos basto para atraer a los curiosos, quienes comenzaron a rodearlos, susurrando ideas y pensamientos al respecto de los extraños en su aldea y dejando de hacerlo solo hasta que uno de esos extraños, se atrevió a sacar palabras de su boca. –Caballero sagrado de Aténa, yo, soy Hector, guerrero laureado de Apolo. –dijo, con cortesía, el misterioso joven.

El caballero del Dragón no sintió sorpresa alguna, él, sabía que la batalla contra Apolo comenzaría de un momento a otro. –Yo, soy Shiryu, caballero del Dragón. –dijo el caballero, y tras lo cual, logró ver como una sonrisa se forjo en el rostro del guerrero de Apolo, mientras este lo miraba. Lo que Shiryu tomo como burla y creyendo saber la razón de esa actitud, sentenció con un semblante de confianza. –Búrlate lo que quieras de mi estado, que al final sabrás el por qué, los dioses, anhelan tanto nuestra muerte.

El ambiente alrededor de ambos jóvenes, se volvía cada vez más tenso y pesado, los curiosos que les rodeaban se iban haciendo menos, quedando solo aquellos cuya curiosidad podía más que su razón y esos que se quedaron podían apreciar un duelo de miradas, con el silencio como campo de batalla.

Al final, otra risa ahogada, proveniente del mismo joven que fue dueño de la anterior, rompió el silencio. –Disculpa si eso fue lo que te pareció. –dijo enseguida el joven de cabello corto, desconcertando al caballero de Aténa y luego continuo. –Mi risa, aunque referente a tu estado, no fue de burla, sino de satisfacción, presentándote ante mí, con tu armadura destrozada, la prueba, recordatorio y testigo de cada una de tus batallas, me has honrado como guerrero, lo mínimo que esperaba de un guerrero sagrado. –Dijo en voz tranquila el guerrero laureado pero, en sus ojos negros, Shiryu notó una unión de pasión y jubilo que nunca antes había visto. –Y en respuesta a ese honor. ¡Te honrare de la misma manera! –exclamo, Héctor, rompiendo la serenidad y compostura que había mantenido hasta el momento, al tiempo que su cosmos comenzó a emanar de él, con un potencia que lo volvía visible. Eran como llamaradas envolviéndolo, al principio, ajustadas a la forma de su cuerpo, para luego ir tomando su propia figura.

La presente vista, ocasiono pánico y, en algunos casos, terror en los pocos espectadores que quedaban, de los cuales, algunos encontraban algo de sentido a lo que veían, rodeando a un anciano, que observaba a la distancia de varias casas, y escuchando su voz con la cual él murmuraba algo al respecto de "_los guerreros de los dioses,"_ tal como el mismo anciano los llamaba.

Shiryu, observo como el cosmos en forma de fuego, disminuía hasta volver a los adentros de su dueño, mismo, que ahora portaba una lustrosa armadura carmín que relucía con un brillo tan vivo como las llamas que la hicieron aparecer, ella le cubría casi por completo, salvo por el espacio dejado entre las hombreras y los brazos que llegaban hasta arriba de los codos, dejando ver parte de sus brazos, así como entre los pliegues que salían del cinturón las piezas de las piernas que subían más allá de las rodillas, dejando ver los pantalones blancos debajo. Cada pieza era delineada y contenía detalles en oro, exceptuando la pieza del torso, en donde únicamente, a la altura del abdomen, yacía el dibujo de la corona del sol, también grabado en oro. No llevaba casco pero, en su lugar, había una corona de laurel, de un brillante color dorado, que resaltaba entre la oscuridad de su cabello negro. Finalmente, esa imagen era enmarcada por la blancura de una capa que caía desde sus hombros, hasta estar a escasos centímetros del suelo.

De nuevo, como una llamarada, el cosmo del guerrero laureado, emergió haciendo ondear su capa y su cabello y a través de él, el caballero de Aténa pudo sentir el compromiso del guerrero ante él. Su batalla aún no iniciaba y su enemigo ya se preparaba a dar la vida por lo que fuera que estuviera luchando. Shiryu no entendía por qué pero, el adversario ante él le parecía distinto. Sus ojos, sus palabras, su cosmo, todo lo que podía sentir a través de esas cosas, formaban una combinación que él jamás había tenido que enfrentar y que por lo tanto, le volvía imposible, siquiera, imaginar los límites de su oponente más, aún así, no iba a permitir que eso lo cohibiera.

El cosmo del caballero del Dragón, también comenzó a emanar, con fuerza, de su cuerpo, y ayudados por esté, sus largos cabellos comenzaron a ascender, queriendo alcanzar el cielo y permitiendo ver, la figura de un dragón, dibujarse en su espalda. Ahora fue el turno del guerrero de Apolo, para sentir el sentir el cosmo del caballero de Aténa, un comso lleno de deber y de la voluntad para cumplirlo pero, Héctor, notó algo más, algo que parecía haberlo decepcionado.

–¡Caballero! –exclamó el guerrero de armadura carmín. –¡Ya es hora, no demores más y muéstrame el poder que se gano la ira de los dioses!

Shiryu, cayendo víctima de la provocación de su adversario y usando su deber de caballero como excusa, elevó su cosmo tanto como le fue posible, en preparación para su ataque pero, al hacerlo, la sombra de una duda emergió dentro de su corazón. Él decidió ignorarla y concentrarse en lanzar su golpe, el rozan sho ryu ha, y así lo hizo, gritando al cielo, el nombre de su ataque, Shiryu lanzo su puño contra hector, acompañado del rugir de un dragón y del poder para invertir el flujo de una cascada.

La fuerza, en el puño del dragón, disminuía al mismo ritmo en el que la duda en su corazón crecía, el caballero lo sabía pero, ya era tarde para detenerse, lo único que le quedaba era asegurarse de plantar su golpe en el cuerpo de su adversario pues, eso, era lo mínimo que su deber le exigía.

Para desgracia del caballero de Aténa, no le fue posible cumplir su cometido. El dragon en su puño fue parado en seco, por el puño de Héctor, que se impacto contra el suyo. Shiryu, consciente de la debilidad de su ataque, no se inmuto por el resultado pero, aún así, su confianza, como su cosmos, comenzaban a desvanecerse.

Unidos por sus puños y separados por sus brazos, el guerrero y el caballero, continuaron con su combate, en la forma de un duelo de miradas y en la cual, los ojos negros del guerrero, proyectando concentración, se clavaban en la mirada verde grisácea del caballero, la cual mostraba un enojo que parecía ir, más contra sí mismo, que contra su enemigo.

–Shiryu. –llamó el guerrero para luego preguntar voz calmada: –¿Tan pronto vas a decepcionarme? –su pregunta, en la cual había dejos de decepción, hizo enfurecer al caballero, y no por qué su oponente lo menospreciara, sino, por qué era él mismo sabía que esa reacción, no era infundada.

La tarde, se cernía a través del cielo gris, desde donde la bruma, aunque no tan espesa, caía con suavidad, rodeando la aldea, la montaña y el lago, como si la misma naturaleza presenciando el combate, intentara separar a ambos contenientes del resto del mundo, dándoles un lugar propio, donde arreglar sus asuntos. Lamentablemente, la naturaleza, no parecía ser tan amable y atenta con todos pues, mientras a ellos parecía mostrarle su cara amable, lejos de ese lugar y sus montañas, tres niños contemplaban la cara amarga de la naturaleza.

Bajo un cielo despejado, que comenzaba a tomar ligeros tonos anaranjados, al lado del camino gris, cruce de viajeros y sus vehículos, estaba un casa de madera, pintada de rojo, y rodeada por un mar dorado de trigo, dejando abierto, solo el camino que iba desde su puerta hasta la puerta, abierta, de la cerca blanca, que delineaba la granja.

Gotas saladas de tristeza, repletas con la inocencia de tres pequeños, caían sobre el pelaje blanco de un can, que fácilmente sobrepasaba, en tamaño, a cualquiera de ellos, el objeto de su desconsuelo, que yacía inerte en el suelo a un lado del camino, mismo, por el cual, dos jóvenes, uno castaño y el otro pelirrojo, se venían acercando con paso relajado.

Los sollozos de los niños, llegaron hasta los oídos de los jóvenes, quienes se apresuraron para saber lo que ocurría. Al llegar a las puertas blancas de la cerca, los ojos de los jóvenes se encontrar con el pobre animal, rodeado por esos tres niños que, inmersos en su tristeza, ni siquiera notaron a los dos extraños que se acercaron a ellos, Seiya y As vieron marcas negras sobre el pelaje, blanco como nieve, así como señales, en la tierra suelta, de que los niños había arrastrado al pesado animal, desde el camino.

Seiya comenzó a sentirse incomodo por la pena de los infantes, pero no sabía que decirles y lo demostró con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras ponía su mano en su nuca, y con esa misma expresión, volteo para ver a As y preguntarle, que decirles pero, As ya no estaba a su lado; él se acercó aun más a los niños, clavó su mirada en ellos por un momento, admirándolos y tras algunos momento, les quiso confortar diciendo: –Tranquilos, dejen ya de llorar, el solo está durmiendo.

Los niños al fin notaron que ya no estaban solo, y mirando hacia As, vieron una sonrisa que, por un momento, los hizo olvidar su tristeza así como la desconfianza que, normalmente, deberían de tener con un extraño. As se arrodilló y colocó una mano sobre el costado del animal, Seiya tuvo el impulso de detener a su amigo pero, el hacerlo, significaría regresarle melancolía a los niños, y aunque, darles falsas esperanzas tampoco ayudaba mucho, decidió esperar a ver qué pasaba.

As parecía alejarse de toda realidad mientras, mantenía su mano sobre el can, no le apartaba la mirada. Seiya, mirándolo, tuvo la impresión de que había algo más sucediendo en esa misma escena y que él era incapaz de ver, aunque lo intentaba. Finalmente, el rostro de As, se relajó un poco y luego, con su mano, zarandeó levemente al animal, el cual reaccionando a ello, se levantó del suelo y comenzó a correr entre los niños, que podían sentir muchas cosas, pero ninguna de ellas, ni siquiera se acerba a las tristeza.

El perro se separo de ellos, corriendo como si redescubriera la libertad, avanzó hacía la casa de madera pero, antes de llegar a ella, se detuvo junto a un hombre, de edad madura, con canas en su corto cabello y en su barba, el cual se mantuvo mirándolos sin decir una sola palabra, tal como los jóvenes los hacían con él manteniendo tanto silencio como era posible gracias a los gritos de júbilo de los niños que corrían hacia su mascota.

El tumulto ya había pasado, hombres y mujeres recobraban la paz en sus vidas, fuera de algún niño que aun lloraba a las faldas de su madre, la tranquilidad había regresado a esa pequeña aldea, escondida entre la bruma de las montañas de oriente. Todos sin excepción daban lo mejor de sí pero, a algunos, les era imposible alzar la mirada y dirigirla a aquella, la montaña que les daba su sombra, y preguntarse, lo que habrá sido del combate entre los guerreros de los dioses.

En aquella montaña, un camino en espiral surgía de entre las rocas, rodeándola desde su base y hasta su cima y en ese camino, una nube de fuego emergió rugiente, calcinando el aire. Cuando la nube carmesí se deshizo, de sus entrañas, con quemaduras en su cuerpo, cayó al suelo el caballero del Dragón.

Tambaleante, el caballero de Aténa, se levanto poco a poco del suelo, hasta quedar de pie. –Supuse que un sagrado caballero de Aténa, opondría más resistencia que esto. –se escucho en voz del guerrero de Apolo, proveniente desde atrás de Shiryu. –Así sea –contesto el caballero con voz cansada, para luego proseguir de una manera más enérgica, diciendo: – Héctor, así se lo último que haga, he de vencerte. ¡Ese es mi deber!

Tras su exclamación, Shiryu, se giró rápidamente, llevando su puño por delante, con la intención de asestarlo en el enemigo que tenía justo detrás. Héctor lo vio venir, pero no le importó, esta vez, no tuvo la necesidad de defenderse, el ataque de su adversario lo golpeó directamente en el pecho pero, no logró efecto alguno, más que agitar su capa.

El guerrero laureado miró al caballero con decepción, los ojos de ambos de nuevo se enfrascaron en duelo, entonces, Héctor, pudo descubrir lo que se ocultaba tras los ojos y el cosmos de Shiryu y, esbozando una leve sonrisa para de alardear de su logro, preguntó: –¿Cuál es su nombre?

Shiryu, perplejo, no puedo hacer más que seguir mirando a Héctor, en espera de que se explicara por su pregunta. Héctor, en silencio y como si nada pasara, se separo del caballero, y caminó hacia un costado con tranquilidad, acercándose a la orilla del camino. En la orilla, atravesando la ligera bruma con su mirada, observo el paisaje conformado por la cercana aldea, en la que se encontraron, así como el lago que estaba justo debajo, al pie de la montaña y rodeado por escasos arboles.

–¿Cómo fue que no me di cuenta antes? –preguntó para sí mismo, el guerrero, quien se giro contra el caballero al terminar la pregunta, y continúo: -Tu deber es tu vida, siempre lo ha sido y lo será pero, tus ojos y tú mismo cosmos, me dicen lo que sufres por cumplirlo ahora. Pero en vez de dejarlo, intentas seguir con el aunque te duela, pues es lo que te queda, lo que significa que él ha terminado por alejarte de algo, que resulta ser algo importante, según dicen tus ojos o ¿Me equivoco?.

Shiryu, por un momento, se olvidó del combate, viajando, en su memoria, hasta aquel sito que ya parecía tan distante y que le acababa de ser recordado. El se veía a sí mismo, dentro de la cabaña en la que vivía en los Cinco Picos, siendo rodeado, de una manera casi violenta, por los desconsolados brazos de una mujer, vestida, como él, a la manera oriental y dueña de un largo cabello azabache y brillante, que se guardaba en una trenza cuya punta alcanzaba su cintura.

Shunrei, la dama llorosa que lo retenía con sus brazos, sufría pues, finalmente, después de tanto, sus oraciones al fin habían traído de vuelta a su caballero desde los confines del reino de Hades y del desastre del templo de Aténa pero, ahora, este se disponía a partir nuevamente. El llamado de los caballeros de Aténa quería sacarlo de su hogar para llevarlo, una vez más, a encarar a la muerte y eso era algo que, ella, no soportaba.

–No, parece que no me equivoco. –confirmo el guerrero de Apolo y con sus palabras, hizo regresar al caballero del dragón, de aquel mundo en el que se perdió por momentos. La actitud prepotente del guerrero, terminó por molestar al caballero haciéndole exclamar: ¡No pretendas conocerme!

Shiryu, se abalanzo nuevamente contra Héctor pero, este desapareció repentinamente de la vista del caballero, hasta que, ya tarde, se percato de que se encontraba ya junto a él, agachado a la altura de su abdomen y con su mano derecha colocada sobre este. Segundos eternos y mudos pasaron, y luego, el caballero del dragón fue envuelto en una llamarada proveniente de la mano de su agresor. La nube, de un danzante carmesí, culmino en una explosión, cuyo rugido, arrojo al caballero hasta estrellarse contra la pared de la montaña.

–Shiryu, antes que un hombre, tu eres un caballaero sagrado, esa fue la decisión que tomaste la primera vez que usaste tu armadura –dijo Héctor, mientras se acercaba a paso lento al caballero, sus palabras reiniciaron el viaje de la mente del caballero de Aténa, llevándolo a aquella escena con compartió con Shunrei, solo que ella ya no lo estaba abrazando, sino que, ya más controlada, le daba la espalda.

La dama, intentando despojar a sus ojos de sus últimas lágrimas con la manga de su blusa oriental, al fin pudo serenarse y, con una dulce voz comenzó a expresar lo que sentía, haciéndole entender a Shiryu que, aunque no fuese algo que le gustara, ella estaba perfectamente conciente de lo que era su deber de caballero, después de todo, desde niña creció junto a él y bajo el cuidado del viejo maestro.

Shunrei, sabía que, Shiryu, era un caballero con un deber, y eso, aunque doloroso, era algo que ella tenía que aceptar y al fin lograba hacerlo. Ya no quería estar entre él y su deber, no quería ser una presión más con la que él tuviera que lidia y con esa idea, volteó para mirar a Shiryu, el juego de colores verdes y grises en las miradas de ambos se encontraron pero, más que disfrutarlo, Shiryu podía leer el mal presagio en inmerso en aquellos ojos que siempre le parecieron tan bellos.

–Shiryu, antes que un hombre, tu eres un caballero de Aténa y eso siempre será así, ya lo he entendió, y siempre terminamos en esto que no es justo ni para ti ni para mí. Por eso, Shiryu, será mejor que me vaya.

"_Antes que un hombre, eres un caballero con un deber" "Fue la decisión que tomaste." _Las palabras de Shunrei y de Héctor, revoloteaban sin control dentro de la mente de Shiryu, aunque este solo pretendía ignorarlas, pensando que no era más que un juego de su enemigo, en el afán de confundirlo pero, eso no le explicaba el por qué, el aparentaba entender su situación lo que lo orilló a lanzar una pregunta: -¿Cómo es que tu….

–Caballero, tú y yo, nos parecemos mucho –dijo el guerrero, interrumpiendo abruptamente la pregunta que le era hecha, para luego continuar: –El deber, es la lucha por tus ideales, lo que crees y lo que eres y es gracias a lo que eres, que has conseguido algo en tu vida. No, Shiryu, tu deber no te ha arrebatado nada, al contrario, seguirlo te ha dado lo que tienes y no me refiero a una razón para morir, sino a una para vivir.

Una vez más, el caballero del dragón se incorporó, las palabras de Héctor habían eludido sus oídos, clavándose directamente en su alma. El cuerpo, le temblaba, su vista se nublaba, el aire le faltaba pero, aún así, se levantó. Eran las palabras que escuchaba las que lo hacían levantarse, fuese como el guerrero decía, que ellos no eran tan diferentes, o fuese algo más, la verdad que esas palabras guardaban le era innegable, sentía que le reconfortaban pero, ¿Por qué? Era su pregunta.

–Diez segundos, caballero, eso es lo que te doy para que lo entiendas, si no lo haces, morirás –Sentenció, el guerrero, al tiempo que su puño era envuelto en un flamante fulgor carmesí, solo que esta vez, su palabras no llegaron a nada, más que a un Shiryu que, de nuevo, lo ignoraba.

Otra vez, inmerso en aquel fulminante recuerdo, referente a la despedida que le daba aquella mujer, con la que siempre quería estar pero de la que siempre tenía que separarse y quien ahora, sin más, tomaba una maleta y se disponía a marcharse, no sin antes pedirle que por ningún motivo fallara a su deber, recordarle que siempre rezaría por él y que esperaría con ansia, el día en que se volvieran a ver. Aquella vez, antes de ir reunirse con el caballero del cisne, en el templo de Aténa, fue la última vez que la vio así como el final de su recuerdo.

Ahora vagando entre pensamientos, los cuales eran adornados por el sonido de una cuenta regresiva, Shiryu reflexionaba, las palabras de Héctor, que se fundían con el recuerdo de la decisión de Shunrei, persiguiendo un significado que se escapaba entre sus manos.

La cuenta regresiva seguía su marcha pero, los pensamientos del caballero aún no llegaban a nada. Seguía pensando y recordado, pero aún no podía encontrar eso que le diera la fuerza para vencer e inmerso en ese torbellino de ideas y suposiciones, se centro en la frase de despedida que ella le dio y fue como si una luz brillara sobre la oscuridad que ensombrecía.

–¡Cero! –exclamó finalmente Héctor, dando fin al tiempo antes dicho para, enseguida, desvanecerse en el viento, junto con el danzante fulgor que emana de su puño, ante la mirada incrédula de Shiryu y lo próximo que este ultimo supo, fue un impacto que, de la nada, se incrustó en su abdomen descubierto, donde un leve resplandor carmesí se convirtió en una violenta explosión, cuyas furiosas llamas, acogieron en su abrazo al caballero del dragón, mientras esté surcó por un momento el cielo, llevándolo desde la pared de la montaña, hasta caer al suelo, en la orilla del camino, donde las llamas lo liberaron de su ardiente abrazo.

El guerrero de Apolo, de pie, justo en el lugar donde antes está parado el caballero de Aténa, mantenía su puño alzado al cielo, conservado la postura que tuvo al dar el golpe pero, lejos de regodearse en su victoria, bajo su brazo y se limitó a soltar una leve risa, así como la palabras: –Finalmente, lo has entendido.

A las espaldas del guerrero, el caballero se levantaba, su cuerpo ya no temblaba, su respiración era tranquila, su vista era clara, su cosmos había resucitado y en sus ojos no quedaban señas de que alguna vez hubiese existido la duda.

–Proteger la justicia y la paz en este mundo, así como proteger al mundo mismo, ese es mi deber, heredado por mi diosa, y gracias al cual, la pude conocer a ella, quien fue capaz de entenderme al punto de tomar la decisión de hacerse a un lado para dejarme cumplir con ese deber, y es por ella y su sacrificio, que he de ver mi deber cumplido, así se me vaya la vida en ello pero, hasta entonces, ese mismo ideal me mantendrá con vida. –dijo, el caballero del dragón. Sus palabras parecían salir de él sin que tuviera que pensarlas, como si nacieran directamente en sus labios.

Su voluntad, no fue lo único que sufrió un cambio pues, mientras hablaba, su cosmos seguía creciendo, llevando con él a su negra cabellera, y alcanzando un punto en el que logro que los despojos de la armadura de bronce, que aun mantenía puestos en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, cambiaran ese brillo esmeralda, opaco y sin vida, por un reluciente fulgor dorado.

Héctor se acercaba a Shiryu, con un semblante repleto de seriedad. –Veamos si te has vuelto tan digno como aparentas, poniéndote, nuevamente, la prueba de mi Fantasma Carmesí –dijo el guerrero, alzando su puño a la altura de su pecho, y envolviéndolo en llamas, y desvaneciéndose por completo en aire.

Esta vez, el caballero del dragón, no fue amedrentado. El ya había sido abatido por ese ataque, y no se permitiría volverlo a hacer, por el contrario, el pretendía terminarlo todo en ese momento, de un solo golpe, volviendo a ofrecer el saludo que le fue rechazado al inicio del combate, su Sho ryu ha.

La furia del dragón salió disparada bajo la imagen del puños de Shiryu, al ya conocer a lo que se enfrentaba, no necesito más que dirigirlo al punto correcto, justo al frente de él. Eso fue suficiente para que el devastador golpe chocara contra lo que en principio no parecía más que aire pero, que finalmente se tornó en la figura de Héctor. El impacto fue tan brutal que no solo destrozo la capa del guerrero tan solo con el efecto de su fuerza, arrojándolo contra el muro de la montaña, sino que, además abrió la tierra bajo los pies de Shiryu, casi separando por completo, el lugar donde estaba parado, del resto del camino.

Su rival cayó sin reaccionar y de manera violenta al suelo y al verlo, el caballero, se sintió aliviado, con la victoria en sus manos, y también, desconcertado. –Gracias por hacerme entender pero, al usar tu técnica por segunda vez, pude predecirla sin –dijo Shiryu, en un tono de respeto hacia el cuerpo inerte que yacía delante de él.

Proveniente desde ese cuerpo inerte, una risa comenzó a escucharse. –Como si fuera a dejarte ir tan fácil.-dijo Héctor, levantándose, con pesar, del suelo. Ante un caballero impresionado, el guerrero se encontraba ya de pie con una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual era opacada por la maraca del golpe que recién recibió. –Bien, ahora serás capaz de darme un combate digno de mi muerte –finalizó el guerrero.

Shiryu fue sorprendido por las últimas palabras de Héctor, las cuales, hacían parecer que él buscaba la muerte sin embargo, su mirada decía todo lo contrario. En la negrura de los ojos del guerrero laureado habitaba un fuego que él caballero jamás había visto en sus adversarios, un fuego imposible de portar por alguien que buscara la muerte o que siguiera un fin vano, un fuego que simbolizaba emoción y el ardiente deseo de triunfar, un fuego encendido por la devoción a su causa y a su deber.

Cerrando sus ojos, Héctor guardo silencio y, por tercera ocasión, su puño es tomado por el ardiente abrazo del danzante fuego carmesí, dio dos pasos hacia el frente y al dar el tercero, su imagen se fue con el viento.

El caballero del dragón ya había derrotado su ataque una vez, es que por más poderoso que fuera, este solo se limitaba a arrojar su puño de frente, lo único que debía hacer era esperar el momento y responder de la misma manera que hizo antes, y pensando en ello, tomó confianza. Y así un confiado caballero, se preparaba para el momento decisivo pero, para su desgracia, nada resultó de la manera en la que lo planeó.

A un lado suyo, el crujir de rocas, llamó al caballero y al voltear, solo vio una pequeña área, del camino de piedra, sumirse cual cráter, soltando una pequeña nube de polvo que se disipó al instante y segundos más tarde, sintió una terrible fuerza incrustarse en su costado, el fulgor escarlata reapareció y el vehemente despliegue de olas carmesí lo hizo nuevamente su presa, dejándolo libre solo hasta que su rostro, de nuevo, se encontró con el suelo, dejando a ambos parados a la orilla del camino.

–Te pediré un favor, por ti y por mí, no me compares con los mediocres e infelices a quienes haz vencido con tan solo entender de que se trata su técnica, intentar leernos de esa forma a nosotros, los guerreros laureados, solo te traerá la muerte –dijo con orgullo el guerrero.

En el suelo, el caballero del dragón estaba atónito, su oponente fue capaz de modificar su técnica, de un momento a otro para sorprenderlo, moviéndose no en línea recta, sino hacia un costado y luego cambiando la dirección de manera abrupta, apoyándose en el suelo. Shiryu supo que Héctor no alardeaba, considerarlo un enemigo común solo le causaría su muerte.

El, ahora, dorado caballero del dragón, a la par que su cosmos, comenzaba a alzarse y en donde su cuerpo se detuvo, su alargada cabellera continuo, intenta seguir a su cosmos hasta ese punto en el cielo en que ya se encontraba. Héctor se percató del nivel que estaba alcanzado el cosmos que lo agredía y a sabiendas del riesgo que representaba seguir escalando el combate, decidió darle termino.

–¡Shiryu, esto es todo, el siguiente golpe será el fin, sea para ti o para mí! –Ultimó el guerrero con unos ojos fijos en su adversario, y a través de ellos, se podía distinguir el brillo del honor y del orgullo, que como fuego, ardían a la par que su cosmos y, este último, no se notaba sobresaltado ni impaciente como el de Shiryu, por el contrario, mostraba una unión única de serenidad y emoción, para el caballero del dragón, era obvio que el guerrero de Apolo, estaba hecho para esos momentos.

El caballero estaba de acuerdo con el guerrero, el siguiente golpe seria el último y necesitaba asegurarse de que fuera su adversario quien lo recibiera y mientras él pensaba la manera de lograrlo, el guerrero, realizaba, por última vez, la preparación de su técnica, las llamas, más intensas que nunca, tanto en color como en fuerza, envolvían su puño.

Mirando a su alrededor, Shiryu se topó con la vista del lago que se posaba justo debajo de ellos, al pie de la montaña y con él, logró encontrar la manera de evitar que su enemigo lo volviera a sorprender. –Entonces, ven, y terminemos esto –dijo el caballero, esbozando una sonrisa de confianza y luego se arrojo hacía el lago.

El guerrero no tardo mucho en comprender lo que su oponente intentaba, estar a mitad del aire para privarle de un punto de apoyo y cambiar su dirección. El plan de su adversario logro sacarle una sonrisa, de aparente satisfacción y en seguida exclamó: -¡Acepto tu reto caballero, será un golpe directo!

El guerrero volvió a desvanecerse y a mitad de la caída, el caballero podía sentir su cosmos acercándose. La velocidad a la que su enemigo se acercaba, era la misma en la que su cosmos crecía hasta que, finalmente, a una distancia mínima del lago, el caballero supo que era el momento.

–¡Rozan Hyaku Ryu HA! –Exclamó, el caballero, con el alma y el corazón, extendiendo sus manos al frente mientras que el fulgor dorado, en los despojos de su armadura, parecía brillar cada vez más y tras de él, en el lago, luces escarlatas aparecían en un numero incontable, para luego emerger como ojos junto a los dragones forrados en agua a lo que pertenecían, ascendiendo y llegando hasta el guerrero laureado quien, aun invisible, comenzó a sufrir sus embates.

Lejos de amedrentarse, el guerrero soltó una carcajada, acompañada de las palabras: -¿En realidad crees que eres el único capaz de llegar a ese nivel?

El guerrero se volvió visible, mientras continuaba recibiendo el impacto de los dragones, su cosmos comenzó a arder y elevarse aun más de lo que ya lo hacía, su cuerpo y armadura comenzaron a fundirse dentro de un resplandor dorado y blanquecino al tiempo que todo su ser comenzaba a emanar ondas de calor, mismas que evaporaban el agua en los dragones antes de que llegaran a él, lo que le permitió seguir bajando, aunque con dificultad, hasta alcanzar a Shiryu.

Ya cara a cara, Héctor, realizó el último esfuerzo, usando todo lo que tenia para asestar el golpe definitivo en el cuerpo de Shiryu. Basto para con que sus nudillos apenas tocar el abdomen del caballero para crear, no solo una nube, sino, un mar incandescente de fuego que cubrió por completo el área del lago.

Desde las mismas entrañas ardientes en las que Héctor aún se encontraba, emergieron un centenar más, de dragones, esta vez, hechos de fuego, y con sus rugientes embestidas, se aprovecharon de un cansado y pasmado guerrero, destrozando su armadura y arrojándolo a través del cielo.

A orillas del lago, que fue mudo testigo del reciente choque de titanes, Shiryu, se mantenía de pie a travesando el lago con su mirada. Su torso desnudo, estaba cubierto con heridas y quemaduras, y los pocos trozos de armadura que aún portaba en sus piernas, habían recuperado su opaco tono esmeralda. El cosmos de su rival ya no se sentía, aunque no se atrevía a asegurar que estuviera muerto, ya no se atrevía a juzgarlo como solo un enemigo más, lo único que sabía era que su batalla ya había terminado y eso le era suficiente de momento

Por su parte, cruzando el lago y alejándose del mismo, Héctor, con su armadura cayéndose a pedazos y su cuerpo lleno de las marcas del último ataque que recibió, dijo en palabras que evocaban pena: -Shiryu, al ser quien respondió mi llamado, haz sido escogido. Si en verdad resultas ser el guerrero que hoy fuiste, veras con tus propios ojos la verdadera guerra, solo que probablemente dejar a tu corazón, olvidado en el camino. Hasta entonces, caballero.

El anaranjado sol, ya con tintes purpura carcomiendo su esplendor, comenzaba a esconderse en el horizonte, y con su agonizante brillo iluminaba el camino de una pequeña camioneta que recorría la carretera. En la caja de la camioneta, viajaban un As que se mantenía pensante, con sus ojos azules fijos en la cortina de arboles que, aun lado de la carretera, ocultaba el horizonte, así como un Seiya que jugaba felizmente con un gran perro, de blanco pelaje que, cariñosamente, no dejaba de lamerle la cara. En medio de ese jugueteo, Seiya, preguntó: -As. ¿Cómo supiste que el perro solo estaba dormido?

As, sin hacer mucho caso ni apartar la vista de ese punto entre los árboles, contestó: -No lo sé, solo fue un presentimiento.

Seiya estaba todo, menos, conforme con la explicación de su amigo pero, antes de que pudiera reclamarle algo, fue distraído por algo entre los árboles, en algún punto perdido, más allá de ellos.

Al volver de su transe, Seiya, golpeo la cabina de la camioneta, indicándole detenerse. Ante la mirada ingenua de As, Seiya se bajó de la camioneta y el, sin más remedio, tuvo que seguirle. Ambos enfrente del gran bosque, fueron llamados por una voz que venía desde la camioneta.

El mismo hombre de barba y de edad madura que se toparon en la granja, cuestionaba la decisión de los jóvenes. Seiya, sonriente, le pidió que no se preocupara, pues ellos seguirían a pie. Tras momentos de preguntarse en silenció si sería correcto dejarlos ahí, el hombre en la camioneta asintió, y puso en marcha la camioneta, dejando atrás a los jóvenes.

-¿Cómo sabes, que este es el camino correcto? –preguntó As, mientras observaba el bosque en el que Seiya pretendía adentrarse. A lo que su amigo respondió con una sonrisa casi de burla: -No lo sé, solo es un presentimiento.

Ignorando la preocupación que daba adentrarse en un terreno inhóspito y desconocido, con carcajadas, los jóvenes entraron en el bosque, y sin estar consientes que lo hacían bajo una mirada vigilante que ocultaba sus intenciones y emociones detrás de una máscara que era coronada y enmarcada, por sedosos mechones de cabello, de un color como el jade.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno, eso fue mi segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, estaré esperando sus reviews.**

**Se cuidan, gente. **


	3. Capítulo 3 El ángel cazador

**Antes que cualquier otra cosa, pido una humilde disculpa por haberme tomado tanto tiempo en actualizar. Sé que una vez que se inicia con esto, se hace un compromiso con todo aquel que se digna y prestar algo de su valioso tiempo para leer lo que uno escribe y por eso me disculpo por la tardanza, más sin embargo, no creo en las excusas así que no daré ninguna, solo les diré que, esta historia llegara a su fin sin importar nada.**

**Ahora, pasemos a los agradecimientos:**

**Satoshi-Taicho: Gracias por la calificación que me das y espero que esta vez no haya dolor que te evite disfrutar mi capitulo, y puedas darme tu critica y creeme cuando te digo que, las dudas será algo que te dare en cada uno, así que no te escaparas de ellas.**

**Pegaso Seiya: Gracias por el apoyo. Tu duda, si es que llega a eso, será resuelta en este capítulo pero, temo decirte que te dejare con nuevas, todo sea en pos de la trama.**

**Golden Knights: Descuida, no fuiste solo tú, de hecho a mí también se me hicieron demasiado forzados los cambios de escenario. Quise experimentar con una nueva forma de jugar con los escenarios y sobra decir que no me salió como esperaba. **

**Aioria: En cuanto a los escenarios, te digo lo mismo que le dije a Golden Knights. Así es, faltan muchas cosas que se iran explicando con el tiempo, desenvolviendo el fruto de mi locura, el cual espero sea de tu agrado. Y si, los adversarios de los caballeros, en esta ocasión son muy distintos, me canse de que en la serie solo tuvieran que pelear contra peleles confundidos, como los espectros de Hades, de los cuales, solo los 3 jueces podían llegar a valer la pena, así que decidí darles un verdadero reto.**

**Danyra: Gracias por tu opinión. (Bueno, ese fue algo corto)**

**A todos ustedes y a los que deciden quedarse en el anonimato. Muchas gracias por leer mi historia. Ahora sí, pasemos directo al capítulo.**

**Capítulo 3:**

**El ángel cazador **

Altas y blancas columnas de mármol rodeaban un pequeño y cristalino lago azul, en cuyo centro flotaba una pequeña porción de tierra, que era tapizada por la hermosura de decenas de flores, de casi todos los colores imaginables, que bailaban de la mano de la débil brisa, rodeando con su danza a un enorme laurel. Ahí, bajo la sombra del bello árbol, recostado sobre su tronco, Apolo, se relajaba a ojos cerrados, tocando su lira.

El dios del sol llenaba de vida el lugar con su melodía pues, abrazados por el dulce y armonioso sonido de las cuerdas de aquel dorado instrumento, los rayos del sol parecían avivarse, incluso aquellos que se escabullían entre las hojas del laurel, el bailoteo de las flores parecían volverse más cadencioso y elegante, y los peces que vivían en el lago saltaban, de vez en vez, fuera del agua como deseosos de escuchar mejor aquel bello sonido, aunque fuera solo por un momento. Apolo demostraba su naturaleza divina, tan solo pasando sus dedos entre aquellas cuerdas, pues solo dios sería capaz de crear semejante belleza.

Aquella diminuta isla, donde se encontraba el dios, era unida con la orilla por un sencillo puente que compartía el color de las columnas, por él que no cabrían más de dos personas a la vez y que llevaba directo hasta una par de imponentes puertas de oro que guardaban el paso hacia dentro de su templo. Las puertas se abrieron lentamente y de su interior surgió Héctor, con su armadura carmín intacta y reluciente y su blanca capa cayendo desde sus hombros. El guerrero caminó por el puente hasta detenerse a un paso de poner un pie sobre la pequeña isla y ahí se arrodilló guardando un silencio absoluto.

Héctor se mantuvo silente e inmóvil, solo dedicándose a deleitarse con lo que sus oídos escuchaban hasta que la melodía llegó a su fin. Habiendo terminado la gloriosa pieza, el dios del sol abrió sus ojos, azules como el cielo, postro su lira al pie del laurel, se levantó y caminó hasta su guerrero. Aún de pie y pese a su considerable altura, el manto de color blanco que llevaba le cubría todo el cuerpo, solo eran apreciables unas clase de hombreras de oro que llevaba, que era desde donde colgaba su manto.

–Me sorprendió saber que completaras tu misión tan rápido. Te felicito. –dijo el dios de cabello rojizo.

–Gracias, a mí también me sorprendió. –secundó el guerrero y para luego continuar. –Solo que, me temo, existen dos inconvenientes al respecto.

Apolo, por un instante, miró extrañado a su guerrero, manteniéndose a la espera de que él continuara su explicación, espero que no duro mucho tiempo pues, enseguida, su guerrero continúo: –El primero y el menor de ellos, es que a pesar de tener el poder, carece del conocimiento, a su mente le es totalmente desconocido el verdadero significado de la palabra guerrero, por ahora solo es alguien que lucha por que su deber se lo manda, aunque, eso es un inicio. –al decirlo eso, Héctor guardo silencio unos momentos, tanto él como su dios sabían que eso no representa mucho problema, de hecho, era algo que ya esperaban, decirlo fue solo una forma de disminuir el verdadero pero, pensando que no funcionaria suspiró, prediciendo la mala reacción que su dios tendría cuando terminara de contar su relato y sin más remedio continuó: –El segundo y el mayor, es que se trata de un caballero de Atena.

La reacción de Apolo, fue tal como Héctor esperaba, al dios le fue imposible contener su desconcierto ya que sus ojos, que se abrían tanto como les era posible, lo delataban. Luego, el dios del sol cayó en la negación, intentando convencerse de la imposibilidad de las palabras del guerrero y hablando de la certeza que tenía de haber alcanzado, con su poder, a cada uno de los caballeros de Atena que quedaban en su templo.

Tras unos momentos de reflexionar en silencio, finalmente, el dios del sol se serenó y con esa misma calma, de su boca, emano el nombre de su hermana, la diosa de la luna. Apolo fue capaz de recordar la sensación del cosmos de su hermana, expandiéndose justo en aquel momento en el que cubrió el santuario completo con su poder. Más que exaltarlo, el dar con la culpable, lo calmó pues, de lo contrario, significaría que hubo humanos capaces de evitar su poder.

Héctor comenzó a hacer suposiciones, si Artemisa había actuado en contra de su hermano, era posible que Apolo decidiera actuar igual pero, en vez de preocuparlo, eso hizo que Héctor esbozara una sonrisa, su corazón latía más rápido con la sola idea de medirse ante los ángeles de la diosa de la luna.

–No te emociones aún. –le dijo Apolo a su guerrero. –Mi hermana siempre ha sido caprichosa y aunque, ahora, con su capricho me ha desafiado, no puedo negar que con ello, nos ha facilitado las cosas. ¿No te parece?

El guerrero solo asintió y después, tras un suspiro, el dios concluyo: -No sé lo que busque esta vez pero, si continúa interfiriendo de esta forma, tendré que hacer algo al respecto. A pesar de que conoce bien la situación, sigue anteponiendo sus caprichos.

Apolo le dio la espalda a su guerrero y mientras caminaba de regreso hacia el laurel, le dio la orden de retirarse, su última misión mucho antes de lo esperado, así que sería mejor que descansara para la próxima. Héctor, obedeciendo, se incorporo y se alejo a través del puente, al cruzar el umbral de las puertas de oro, estas comenzaron a cerrarse a sus espaldas mientras que la música de la lira de Apolo, comenzaba a escucharse nuevamente, acompañando aquellas puertas hasta que se cerraron por completo, dejando solo al dios que, hundía todo en la belleza divina de su melodía.

Muy lejos de aquel fragmento de paraíso, envueltos en el cobijo de colores rojizos y dorados que les daba el bosque en el que vagaban, Seiya y As, los jóvenes viajeros, finalmente dieron con un pequeño claro donde descansar. As, con su habitual serenidad, se recostó mientras que sus ojos añiles se mantenían fijos en el débil resplandor carmesí que atravesaba los arboles frente a él que, en bajo el purpura cielo, simbolizaba la muerte de otro día.

Seiya, por su parte, se tiro de espalda al suelo tapizado por la hierba que mantenía su color esmeralda, mientras se quejaba de manera caprichosa, acerca de su cansancio y del hecho de dormir el suelo, recordando con nostalgia la ultima cama en la que durmió, cuando él y As llegaron al orfanato que era manejado por aquellas hermanas. Entre quejas y recuerdos, Seiya no notó una pequeña piedra, de esas hechas con tierra húmeda, que se dirigía hacia él, hasta que choco con su cabeza, deshaciéndose tras el golpe y luego escuchó la voz de As diciendo: -Deja de quejarte tanto.

Las acciones de As generaron la molestia en el joven castaño, quien de inmediato se levanto y caminó hasta el exigiéndole una explicación por lo que hizo, nisiquiera prestando atención a las palabras que le dijo después y notándolo, el joven pelirrojo, continuó, interrumpiendo la rabieta de su amigo: -No sabemos cuánto nos falte pero, si te cansas y empiezas a quejarte desde ahora, nunca llegaremos.

Seiya quiso seguir reclamando pero, mirando directamente a los ojos de As, supo que él tenía razón, además de que, en ellos, podía ver algo más que meras ganas de jugar al sabio, pudo ver un dejo de verdadera preocupación. Y ya sin poder seguir quejándose sobre lo mismo, Seiya se dio la vuelta, derrotado pero, mientras se regresaba a su lugar dijo con orgullo y resignación: ¿Qué, no sabes distinguir un simple juego? La verdad a veces no sé porque te traje conmigo.

-Porque sabes bien que sin mí, ya estarías muerto, en el fondo de algún agujero. –contesto de inmediato, As y acto seguido, comenzó a reír.

Seiya, aún con algo de orgullo, no dijo nada y volvió a acostarse bocarriba sobre el suelo cubierto de hierba, y ya en esa posición, más relajado, dijo: -Sí, es posible. –y tras decirlo se unió a las risas, que As aún mantenía, y juntos pasaron de la risa a la carcajada.

Las risas de ambos jóvenes, salían del claro, metiéndose a la espesura restante del bosque, donde llegaban hasta unos atentos oídos cubiertos por una larga cabellera de jade, perteneciente a una dama, cuyo rostro, era cubierto por una máscara de plata que llevaba el diseño de un antifaz. A la distancia, la mujer se escondía su delgada figura tras los arboles, acercándose poco a poco al claro, donde As y Seiya descansaba. El cabello que le cubría parte de la espalda, así como las medias que contorneaban sus largas piernas, se perdían con el color de la hierba. Al moverse, el sobrante del lazo amarrillo, que delineaba su cintura, ondeaba en el viento. El sigilo y elegancia con la que se movía, hacían olvidar los zapatos de tacón que calzaba y la pesada armadura purpura que vestía. Aunque su rostro estaba cubierto, sus brazos, de los cuales solo uno era protegido por su armadura, dejaban ver la claridad de su piel y hundida entre sus cabellos, llevaba puesta una pieza más de su armadura, a manera de diadema.

La amazona continuo su camino con calma, deteniéndose momentáneamente detrás de arboles para asegurarse de no ser vista y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para ver con claridad a los jóvenes en el claro, se detuvo, de nuevo tras un árbol, y se mantuvo quieta, en silenció, observando con gran detenimiento, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, dejándolo ahí inmóvil y observante. Entonces, el agudo sonido de una campanilla, detrás de ella, la sacó de su trance. La amazona se giro rápidamente y ante ella se encontraba Icaro, el ángel de Artemisa, quien llevaba puesta su armadura, además de llevar una jabalina dorada en su mano.

-Con que aquí era donde te escondías, Shaina. –dijo el joven pelirrojo, con una voz tranquila, mientras se acercaba un poco a la amazona y tras detenerse a escasos pasos de ella, continuo: -Le dije a mi señora, que no los aceptara, que no eran de fiar pero, no me hizo caso y ya ves lo que sucedió, en cuento la batalla en el santuario de Atena comezó, ustedes abandonaron a Artemisa de la misma forma en la que abandonaron a Atena

-Entonces, ¿Artemisa te ha mandado hasta aquí para ejecutarme por mi traición? –preguntó la amazona con una ligera calma, misma que se disipó, exaltándose, al continuar: -¿Quién es ella para hablar de engaños, cuando ella misma nos mintió al hablarnos sobre el destino de Atena y Seiya?

-No te servirá de mucho pero ¿Te sentirías mejor si hablaras con él? –preguntó el ángel, dejando atónita a la amazona, e interpretando su silencio como respuesta, continuo: -Siendo así, entonces, ve y habla con él. Aprovecha ahora que se queda solo. –concluyo, al tiempo en que, usando la jabalina, apuntaba hacia el claro, donde As se alejaba de Seiya, internándose en el bosque.

-¿Me dejaras ir a hablar con él, como si no pasara nada? –preguntó desconfiada, Shaina.

Perdiendo la paciencia, Icaro suspiro, y serenándose nuevamente, dijo: -Encontrarte en este preciso lugar, era algo que no contemplaba, y amerita un ligero cambio en el plan, estoy seguro que mi señora pensaría lo mismo.

De nuevo, la amazona de plata guardo silencio, dudosa del motivo tras las acciones del ángel. Cada vez más desesperado por la duda de Shaina, Icaro le dio la espalda y, con la voz más tranquila que fue capaz de usar, ultimó: -Hazlo deprisa, que yo tengo una misión que cumplir y eso no ha cambiado. Te daré una señal cuando tu tiempo se acabe, entonces todo comenzara y no me importara quien esté en medio.

Ya sin más que decir, Icaro caminó alejándose de Shaina y perdiéndose en el bosque, solo dejando tras de él, los ecos del sonido que su campanilla hacia al caminar, y a una amazona que entendía que, más que confiar o no, debía aprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba sin que, de momento, le importaran los motivos del ángel.

En el pequño claro, Seiya reunía un montón de rocas en una sección del suelo donde no había hierba. Con las rocas formaba un círculo en el suelo y al terminar, tomó una de ellas en su mano y apretándola fuerte comenzó, a manera de broma, a insultar a su ausente compañero por lo que le había hecho unos momentos atrás y finalmente arrojo la roca, con fuerza, hacia el bosque, solo como diversión.

Alcanzando a escuchar pasos sobre la hierba, detrás de él, el joven castaño creyó con sorpresa que su amigo había regresado con la leña demasiado rápido, pero su equivocación fue evidente al escuchar la voz de una mujer, que con tono incrédulo lo llamaba por su nombre, desde la misma dirección de donde provenía el sonido de aquellas pisadas.

Extrañado, Seiya se giró y contemplo a aquella mujer de cabellos de jade y rostro cubierto, quien se acercaba lenta y pausadamente hacia él. Seiya, en ningún momento se movió, la imagen de aquella mujer no lo alteraba, sino, le intrigaba con esa curiosidad, se mantuvo calmado, a la espera de que ella terminara de acercarse y saber que sucedía.

Frente a frente, el silencio era el único que hablaba, Shaina tenía demasiadas preguntas para el joven que creyó muerto, que no podía decidirse sobre cual hacer primero pero, siendo relajada por la suave brisa que comenzaba a soplar, finalmente logro hacerlo, sin embargo, fue Seiya quien tomo la iniciativa emitiendo una pregunta que, más que romper el hielo, logro dejar helada a la amazona: -¿Quién eres?

La amazona no fue capaz de entender por completo la pregunta que el joven le hizo, escucho cada palabra, pero entendía ni el sentido ni motivo de esta. Ignorando sus dudas recién surgidas y la misma pregunta que le fue hecha, Shaina contestó en un tono irritado: -Deja de jugar, Seiya, y dime, ¿Qué sucedió en el santuario? ¿Qué fue de Atena? ¿Por qué no éstas con los otros?

Despues de un momento, Seiya se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta, mientras dijo, en tono burlon: -No tengo idea de que me hablas, pero si no me quieres dar tu nombre solo di que no, en lugar de decir tantas cosas sin sentido.

Una helada sensación recorrió la espalda de la amazona, mientras veía como el joven castaño se alejaba, como si no le importara. Suponiendo la única razón que parecía darle algo de sentido a las cosas, Shaina, se sintió frustrada e ignorada, para ella, Seiya conocía la verdad pero en vez de contársela, solo se hacia el desentendido y aceptando eso, decidió tratar de otra manera.

Exclamando el nombre del despreocupado joven, para llamar su atención, la amazona lo atacó con su mano, utilizando sus uñas largas y afiladas, como garras, con las que logro desgarra la camisa roja de Seiya, quien le reclamó con enojo: -¿Pero que te sucede? ¿Estás loca o algo parecido?

-De acuerdo Seiya, si así es como me veras de ahora en adelante, será así como te responderé. Así que. ¡Como guerrera de Artemisa, te exijo que me respondas o de lo contrario te arrebatare la vida! –Exclamó la amazona, de manera amenazante, al tiempo que de nuevo se abalanzaba para atacar con sus garras al joven

Seiya, miró fijamente a la amazona y notó un pequeño destello. Bajo la boca, en la última parte que alcanzaba a cubrir su mascar, se escapaba una solitaria gota transparente que venía desde dentro de la máscara, y que reflejaba uno de los escasos y moribundos rayos de sol, que quedaba, en ese momento, Seiya abandono toda posibilidad de corresponer la agresión y al notarlo, la amazona detuvo su ataque y exclamó con tono que parecía dejar atrás, toda señal de calma: -¡Es que piensas dejar que te asesine antes que contestarme!

El joven se calmó y dijo: -No me importa que tantas cosas sin sentido digas o lo que hagas, yo no levantare mis puños contra una mujer. Lo único que quería era conocer tu nombre, dado que tú conoces el mio, no tienes porque ponerte así.

-¿Pero qué dices, Seiya? ¿Es que ya no te importa ni siquiera tu misión?– preguntó consternada la amazona, la fuerza en su voz comenzaba a abandonarla, y eso era evidente, pese a que intenta ocultarlo aumentando el tono agresivo de la misma.

La pregunta de Shaina, provocó gran seriedad en el semblante de Seiya, quien de inmediato contestó: -Mi misión es lo único por lo que vivo pero, esta no tiene nada que ver contigo, a menos, que sepas algo sobre mi hermana. Sabes mi nombre sin que yo te conozca, debiste escucharlo en algún lado, solo por un momento pensé que tu podrías saber algo de ella, pero solo dices locuras, así que no importa, solo sigue tu camino, yo daré con ella solo.

-¿Tu hermana? –Interrogó la amazona, cambiando su tono agresivo, por un calmado y lleno de dudas, para después continuar: ¿En verdad, nada de lo que digo tiene sentido para ti?

Tras la confirmación del joven, la amazona se quedo en silencio un momento, clavando su escondida mirada, en los castaños ojos de este, como buscando algo en ellos. Nuevamente, el sonar de una campanilla, fue el culpable de regresarla a la realidad y en ella, recodó las palabras de Icaro, dándole la espalda a Seiya, con ellas en mente se dio la vuelta suponiendo que, Seiya, en ese estado, no podría hacer frente al ángel, mientras ese mismo joven, buscaba entre los arboles el origen de ese peculiar sonido.

-De acuerdo, entonces, me retiro. Tal vez, así sea mejor. Adios, Seiya. –dijo la amazona sin voltear, su voz ya no tenía fuerzas para ocultar su desconsuelo. Seiya, sin entender lo que sucedía, solo la vio alejarse lentamente. La suave brisa volvió a correr por el claro, llevándose a la amazona con ella y dejando al joven, pensativo, concentrado en la extraña sensación que tenia, de que algo más debió de haber sucedido, sensación que crecía con cada pasó que daba aquella mujer y que se quedó, después de que esa mujer se perdió de su vista, entrando en el bosque.

El bosque fue tomando por completo, por la noche. Seiya y As, quien finalmente había regresado con la leña, estaban sentados uno frente al otro, separados por el incandescente fulgor de la fogata que habían hecho. As, sujetando un mapa contra el suelo, hablaba de lo cerca que estaba la siguiente ciudad y que no les tomaría más de un par de días para cruzar el bosque y llegar a ella.

Seiya se había cambiado la camisa que le fue desgarrada, por una de color negro y se mantenía pensativo y distante, recordando el pequeño encuentro que tuvo durante la tarde. El joven castaño tenía la idea que aquella mujer, en el fondo no debía ser tan mala pero, no por eso dejaba de pensar que estaba algo loca. Al notar el estado de su amigo, el pelirrojo preguntó: -¿Sucedió al interesante mientras no estaba?

Seiya, reaccionando, soltó una risa nerviosa mientras lo negaba. La risa de Seiya se cortó de manera abrupta, cuando se dio cuenta de que, una vez más le ocultaba algo a su compañero de viaje. En definitiva, ese encuentro fue algo interesante que contar pero, por inercia ó reflejo, el negó que algo hubiera pasado, como otras veces había sucedido y él se preguntaba él porque.

Tras la negativa de su amigo, As siguió la plática con otro tema, uno acerca de lo que él siempre había querido preguntar: -Dime, Seiya, exactamente. ¿A dónde vamos? Cuando empezamos este viaje, ambos sabíamos que sería una búsqueda a ciegas pero, desde hace un tiempo tú pareces saber exactamente a donde te diriges. No preguntas nada en los pueblos o ciudades por donde pasamos, parece como si ya no buscaras nada y ahora solo te dedicaras a caminar en una misma dirección, lo que hoy nos llevo a despreciar un viaje gratis hasta la siguiente ciudad, para adentrarnos a pie en este bosque. O ¿Es que hay algo que no me has dicho?

Seiya se mantuvo absorto unos momentos, de nuevo sentía el impulso de evadir la pregunta y negarlo todo pero, el ya estaba cansado de sentirse mal por tener esa desconfianza, de no ser capaz de sincerarse con alguien que lo había apoyado tanto tiempo y bajo ese ideal, decidió contarle la verdad sobre él porque de su comportamiento.

Ante la mirada interrogante de su amigo, el joven de camisa negra, afirmo saber en donde se encontraba su hermana, comentando que, más que saberlo, podía sentirlo. Seiya narró, la forma en cómo, una sensación calidez parecía llamarle y al cerrar los ojos, el podía ver a una luz a la distancia, en medio de la oscuridad, brindándole esa sensación que tenía a ojos abiertos. El estaba seguro de esa calidez, esa ternura, esa luz en medio de la oscuridad, se trataba de su hermana, llamándolo, quizás, buscándolo a él de la misma forma que él a ella y debido a su lazo, podían incluso sentirse al estar cada vez más cerca. Finalmente, el joven explicó que fue precisamente, el seguir esa luz y ese sentir, lo que lo ha guiado desde entonces, sin la necesidad de preguntar direcciones o ver un mapa, y por eso mismo, de la nada, bajó de la camioneta de aquel granjero y se interno en el bosque.

Seiya, expectante, aguardaba la respuesta de su amigo, esperando de antemano algún reclamo o queja por haberlo guiado tanto tiempo sin un rumbo real, basado solo en una sensación que bien podría ser falsa y haberlos hecho errar por completo el camino pero, en cambio, obtuvo todo lo contrario.

Tras escuchar la explicación de Seiya, As mantuvo su mirada añil en los ojos de su compañero y una vez que constato, a través de ellos, la fe en sus palabras y que realmente estaba seguro de que era su hermana quien lo llamaba, el joven pelirrojo, soltó un suspiro y se recostó en el suelo, desde donde dijo: -Bueno, no puedo decir que me extraña de ti. Siempre has sido impulsivo e impetuoso, no es raro pensar que te dejes llevar, de esa manera, por algo así, aunque, supongo que en una búsqueda a ciegas como está, nunca está de más usar el instinto o algo parecido y ¿Quién mejor para usarlo? Que alguien que tiene un lazo de sangre con aquello que buscamos.

As parecía demasiado tranquilo, no solo parecía haber esperado una explicación de igual extrañeza sino que, parecía entenderlo muy bien, además de apoyarlo. Solo hubo dos problemas que, el joven castaño, encontró en la respuesta de su amigo: el primero era que él no llamaría a eso, instinto pues, estaba seguro que era algo muy diferente y el segundo fue que, por más tranquilo que fuera su estado, un dejo de preocupación logro escaparse a través de su voz.

El joven de ojos azules se sentó nuevamente y dirigiendo su mirada a su amigo, dijo: -Al menos esto volverá aún más interesante este viaje. Habrá que ver hasta dónde nos lleva esa luz que dices sentir. –las palabras, ahora más serenas, del joven, hicieron que la calma de su amigo regresara a él, y luego finalizó: -Dije que te acompañaría, y eso hare, sin importar las locuras que decidas seguir.

Seiya se alegró de saber que aquella desconfianza que sentía era totalmente infundada, y que podía contarle cosas, a su amigo, por más locas que estas parecieran y sin el temor de ser juzgado como loco. Seiya pensó en darle las gracias a su compañero por su apoyo pero, de nuevo, el metálico sonido de una campanilla, resonó por todo el claro, interrumpiendo la amena conversación de los jóvenes viajeros.

Seiya, quien ya conocía el sonido, solo se extrañó de volvero a escuchar, mientras que As, ignorante del mismo, comenzó a buscar, con la mirada, la dirección de donde provenía sin embargo, antes de encontrarla, tres jabalinas doradas, emergieron de entre los árboles, viajando por el viento a una velocidad que las hacia silbar, y ensartándose, finalmente, en el espacio que había entre ambos jóvenes, extinguiendo por completo la fogata que los separaba, dejándolos solo la tenue luz que la luna y las estrellas les brindaban.

Sorprendidos y desconcertados, los jóvenes se pusieron de pie velozmente, más por reflejo que por voluntad propia, al tiempo que dirigían su mirada hacia toda las direcciones imaginables, en busca de su agresor. Desgraciadamente, para los jóvenes, antes de dar con el culpable de su ataque, un silbante sonido, dirigió su atención hacia tres nuevas jabalinas que se dirigían hacia Seiya, quien a duras penas logro esquivarlas, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo. As corrió hacia Seiya para auxiliarlo pero, más jabalinas llegaron a incrustarse en el suelo ante él, obligándolo a detenerse abruptamente.

Por la mente de ambos jóvenes pasaban muchas cosas, mientas intentaban averiguar y quién y por que los atacaba. Cazadores y bandidos eran las opciones más viables, pero eso no les explicaba ni el motivo, ni el uso de una arma tan poco convencional. Lo único en lo que estaban de acuerdo en ese momento, era que estando en el claro, eran blancos idóneos para cualquiera que estuviera en esos árboles.

-¡Sal y da la cara! –Exclamó un frustrado Seiya, quien de nuevo se ponía de pie pero, lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue otra jabalina, la cual pasó peligrosamente cerca de su rostro, causándole una leve cortada en su mejilla derecha. Después de ese último ataque, los jóvenes se pusieron de acuerdo, cada uno recogió su morral del suelo y corrieron para ponerse a salvo ocultándose en la parte del bosque, contraria a aquella desde donde eran atacados.

Aun entre los árboles, los viajeros se mantenían corriendo, el castaño por delante y el pelirrojo siguiéndole muy de cerca, no planeaban dejar correr hasta tenerla certeza de haber perdido a su atacante, aunque, para su mala fortuna, eso no parecía que fuera a suceder pronto, cuando otra jabalina, se ensarto en un árbol, al lado del cual pasaron corriendo.

Las silbantes jabalinas seguían, persiguiéndolos y quien más complicaciones tenia con ello, era As, pues era quien iba atrás, quien realmente comenzaba a enfadarse por la frustración de no poder hacer nada más que correr, emoción que lo orillo a sugerirle, a su amigo, un cambio de estrategia. El plan de As era simple, según él, era solo una persona, quien los atacaba, siendo así, ellos se separarían, y a aquel a quien dejara en paz lo rodearía y lo encontraría para detenerlo. Seiya no compartía la misma certeza de su compañero, respecto al número de atacantes pero, pensó que era su turno para confiar en el instinto de su amigo.

Entonces, ambos dejaron de correr, deteniéndose por completo y aguardando el momento apropiado. Se mantenían a la espera de un nuevo ataque, para iniciar con el plan sugerido por As, hasta que dicho ataque, sucedió. Una jabalina se dirigió a cada uno de los jóvenes, quienes, siguiendo su plan, las esquivaron separándose.

Ya cada quien por su cuenta, fue a Seiya a quién siguieron las jabalinas, obligándolo a correr lo más lejos posible de su compañero para que este pudiera cumplir con lo que habían planeado. Corriendo entre los árboles, el joven castaño, llegó hasta una pendiente bastante pronunciada cuyo oscuro fin era inalcanzable para la débil luz proporcionada por la luna. Deteniéndose un poco al inicio de esta, analizó bien lo que haría y mirando a su alrededor, Seiya confirmo que no había otro camino más que el que tenia ante él y decidido, se preparo para comenzar su descenso cuando una última jabalina lo fijó como su blanco.

Lograr evadir el objeto que atentaba contra su vida, ocasiono que Seiya perdiera el equilibrio y por consecuencia, cayó, rodando, por la pendiente, golpeándose repetidamente contra el suelo y las rocas que había en el camino. Tras la violenta caída, el joven castaño, fue a dar hasta un pequeño arroyo que bajaba, atravesando la pendiente y lugar donde cayó, golpeando su cabeza contra un roca que emergía a la mitad del mismo, dejando inconsciente al joven, recostado sobre esa misma roca y sumergido, hasta la cintura bajo la fría corriente acuosa.

Siguiendo la corriente del arroyo, donde yacía el joven castaño, viajaba la mitad de una máscara, donde era apreciable la mitad de un grabado a manera de antifaz. La máscara, siguió sin detenerse, valiéndose de la corriente para atravesar el bosque, hasta encontrarse con el inconsciente joven de camisa negra, y en cuyo pecho, detuvo su libre recorrido, como si desde un principio, hubiera sido él, el destino al que intentaba llegar.

**Continuara.**

**Bueno, helo ahí, espero haya sido de su agrado, de momento me despido. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Cuídense, gente.**


End file.
